Taken and Return
by MJW1000
Summary: The Loud house is a home that has a loving mom, a caring dad and 10 daughters but one day that all changes when someone from their past comes back into their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I am MJW1000 and this is the first chapter of the rebooted Taken and Return.**

**The Loud house is a home that has a loving mom, a caring dad and 10 daughters but one day that all changes when someone from their past comes back into their lives.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Taken and return.**

* * *

Royal woods is a small town in Michigan and in the town just about everyone is aware of the Loud family. The Loud family has a house that resigns on 1216 Franklin Avenue and it has 12 people living in it. Lynn Sr and Rita Loud are husband and wife and the parents of 10 daughters.

Lynn Sr is the husband of Rita and father of their 10 daughters. The Loud father wears a sea green sweater over a light green checkered collar and cuffs, brown slacks and shoes. He has a long pointy nose, brown eyebrows, and curly brown hair that is thinning on the top. Lynn SR is a proud husband and father who works at Aloha Comrade which is a restaurant where he is the co-chef to the head chef. Lynn sometimes can be stern and serious with the kids but he is mostly fun, he has been known to have a childlike side at times, even sometimes taking part in his kids' antics, when it's all in good fun. He is always joking and laughing with them which is not a surprise that comedy is one of his many hobbies and interests along with others such as cooking and music. He's also the more sensitive of the two parents, often necessitating his wife, and stepping in whenever he needs to pull himself together.

Rita is the wife of Lynn Sr and mother of their 10 daughters and she is the woman with short blond hair who wears a pink buttoned shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. She has big blonde hair and white earrings. She also wears blue eyeshadow and red lipstick. She also wears black low tops. Rita is caring towards her husband and children, but is not afraid to punish them if they go too far and she is more level-headed than her husband. Rita currently works as a dental assistant but she wants to be a novelist which she has been working on for years but she never lets this come first, what comes first is her kids.

Lori is the oldest of the Loud children at 17 years old. Lori has large blonde hair which is a genetic trait she shares with her mother. Lori wears light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and she has on blue eyeshadow. She also wears white pearl earrings. Being the oldest Lori leads by example and with an iron fist when it comes to her sisters. She uses it to assert authority and absolute dominance over her sisters. Lori knows how to lead but despite this she is still a teenager who loves being on her phone and being with her boyfriend Bobby.

Leni is the second oldest of the Loud children at 16 years old. Leni has long, blonde hair which she shares that trait with her mom and with side-swept bangs, and three pairs of eyelashes. The outfit that she wears is a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. Along with this, she also wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head.

Leni is quite ditzy and is very forgetful, absent-minded and perky but what she lacks in intelligence she makes up for having a big heart. Despite being ditzy and absent-minded, Leni's shown to be skilled at fashion designing, wood carving, singing, lock-picking, and making smoothies, which demonstrates that while she may not be very bright, she is creative and artistically inclined. She is also very friendly and gets along well with her siblings.

The third oldest Loud child is Luna who is 15 years old. Luna has short brown hair which she is the first out of the Loud children that inherited the same color hair as the Loud father Lynn Sr, her hair is styled into a pixie cut, she has freckles on her cheeks, and she wears light purple eyeshadow.

Luna wears a purple t-shirt which has a white skull on it. The purple shirt which has a torn crew neck, and triangular sleeves on it. Luna also wears a checkerboard pattern lavender skirt, with it there is a white belt on the skirt, and she wears high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck. Luna is very happy, wild, caring, and easily the loudest sister of the entire family. She owns and plays an electric guitar, with which she has proved to be a very good guitarist. Her skills aren't limited to just the guitar though. She also plays the drums, as well as other instruments. What she likes most is singing, playing musical instruments, and being with her family.

Luan is next in line at age 14 and she has silver braces on her upper teeth which her 2 front ones are bucked and her lower teeth, and she also has light brown hair which is an inherited trait she got from her dad. Luan's hair is worn up into a large ponytail with a small swirl at the end by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead.

Luan dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, with a yellow skirt that has a checkerboard pattern on it, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up to her knees, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt, and one on each of her shoes. Luan is a very goofy and fun-loving girl with an enthusiasm for comedy and making puns. She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy, this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, stand-up comedy, and funny internet videos. She loves pulling pranks on her sisters and parents and frequently makes puns for every situation, causing her to get on everyone's nerves. Despite this, she loves her family and she just wants to make them laugh.

Next is the 13 year old Lynn jr or Lynn and just like her sisters Luna and Luan, she has thick brown hair and just like with them she got her brown hair from her dad who she is also named after. Lynn's hair is pulled back into a short high ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red and white track shorts, and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks. Lynn is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoy roughhousing with her sisters. She enjoys playing every existing sport, including football, soccer, hockey, basketball, and baseball. Lynn also tends to turn everything into a competition.

Lucy is next in line and she has very pale white skin and she has long black hair that conceal her eyes because of her bangs on her forehead. The only child that does not have the same hair color as her mom or her dad. Lucy wears an all black dress which and underneath that is a black and white shirt with long black and white striped arm sleeves. Lucy also has black and white stockings and black shoes. By her very interesting appearances, she seems to be the type of person who is gloomy, cynical, deadpan, and mysterious goth girl.

Next are twin girls Lana and Lola who are complete opposites of each other, the twin sisters are 6 years old with Lana being older by two minutes. Lana is nearly identical in her physical appearance to Lola. She has blonde hair, with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, and is missing her front teeth, like her twin does.

She wears a red baseball cap backwards with a small square hole, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls. Lana is a tomboy, contrasting with her twin's more girly personality. She loves to play in mud and enjoys getting her hands dirty. Despite her tomboyish behavior and gross habits which she is known for like digging through trash and playing in mud, she is a decent enough person and is loving towards her family. She also helps her family with more of the household jobs like unclogging the toilet and cleaning the animals out.

Now on with Lola, Lola has long blonde hair that she wears down, and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin, Lana. She wears a princess attire which has a long pink gown with a sash and white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head.

Lola is a sharp-tongued beauty queen and she carries a great sense of self-importance. She can be quite materialistic and will go to great lengths to get what she wants and dedicate much of her time she puts into winning her beauty pageants. Lola's interests include anything girly unlike her twin, this includes fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots which is why she is always constantly claiming how beautiful she is.

The second to last is Lisa. Lisa has short shaggy brown hair and wears large glasses to help her see. She wears a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes, all of which were droop down to illustrate her stoic demeanor.

Lisa is a child prodigy, so she's the smartest kid in the bunch. Because of this, she often tends to be egocentric, boorish, condescending, and sarcastic with other people also Lisa is very honest and blunt about what is on her mind. She speaks with a lateral lisp, and usually has a stoic frown Due to her being a child prodigy she often works on strange experiments some involving her sisters and her parents. Scary intelligent Lisa wants to show the world and her family that she is the greatest mind in all of mankind.

At 15 months (1 year and 3 months) old, Lily is the youngest child of the Loud family and Lily is always happy, and enjoys being with her family. Unlike other babies, she doesn't cry too often. She is also the most behaved of the sisters. As the youngest of the Loud siblings, Lily is very small, and usually just wears her diaper. She has one prominent tooth, and a tuft of blonde hair on her head.

That's all the members of the Loud family are currently in their home on a hot summer day in August at 7:42pm and they are all in the living room of their house, some are watching TV on the couch, some are playing and others are doing their own things but everyone is enjoying themselves.

Lana soon got up from the couch and started walking away. "Where you're going Lana?" Asked her father as their show should be coming back on any minute now. "I'm just going to feed Walt, Geo, Cliff and Charles real quick." Lana said before taking off to feed the pets.

"Dad you ordered the pizza right?" Lynn asked and her mom response with "Yes he called to order the pizza a few minutes ago when the show got started." The Loud mom said to Lynn who was happy at the answer. "Good cause I am hungry." "I can agree with that dude." Luna stated but suddenly there was loud aggressive barking coming from outside.

"Why is Charles barking?" Lola said with an annoyed tone. "Maybe he just like sees a squirrel." Leni said. "Or he could see the pizza guy?" Said Lucy. "Incorrect, the pizza should be here in prominently 10-15 minutes from now." Lisa said disagreeing with that option. "Don't know but he is barking me crazy. Ha ha ha Get it?" Luan joked and laughed which everyone else groaned at. "LANA CHARLES IS BARKING, HURRY UP AND FEED HIM!" Screamed Lori for Lana to the dog. "I JUST GOT DONE FEEDING CLIFF! I'M GETTING HIS FOOD RIGHT NOW!" Lana shouted back from the kitchen, then moments later Lana came out with a bowl for dog food and some water for Charles and he was still barking out there. Lana opens the door to let Charles in and to give him his food but she stopped and this got her mom's attention.

"Lana, is everything alright?" "Um there is someone in the front yard." Lana said with confusion and this made everyone else confused. They all got up to see what the animal lover was talking about and quickly started walking to the door where Lana was looking at Charles was barking at the unknown person. They were by the door when Charles stopped barking and Lana screamed "PUT HIM DOWN! PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" The family rushed quickly and saw someone holding their dog.

The person was a boy around Lynn's height slightly shorter, the boy was wearing an oversized long sleeve shirt that had a hoodie attached to it which was covering the boy's head. Along with that, he also wore gray jeans that were worn out with some small rips and tears on them and were dirty and sneakers that were also dirty.

Everyone was watching from the front porch as the random boy was looking at Charles as he was holding him with both arms wrapped around him and Lana was not happy that a stranger had her dog. "HEY PUT CHARLES DOWN NOW!" Lana screamed at the boy but he just continued to look at the dog. The Loud family looks at each other nervously, wondering what should they do? "Hey excuse me." Rita tried to get the attention of the kid but he just continued to look at Charles. "It's not nice to pick up other peoples pets without their permission, so please give us back our dog?" Rita asked politely and the kid moved his hand while still having Charles and then started petting the dog, getting some of Loud sisters mad. Lana was about to run to try and get Charles but Lori, Luan, Lola and Lynn Sr held her back.

Everyone still watched the boy as he pets their dog then he looks up from Charles and looks to the Loud family but due to the darkness outside and the hoodie, they couldn't see his face. After staring at the family while still petting Charles, the boy starts walking towards the family making the Louds confused and nervous. When the boy is by the steps that go to the porch he stops, than moves Charles so he is underneath one of his arm and the other one he points.

"Me?" Lana said nervously while the Loud parents and sisters watched in confusion. The boy nodes his head at Lana than while he is still pointing at her, he gestures she to come to him. Lana looks at her parents and sisters and saw that they were not happy with this boy. "What do you want with her?" Luna asked angrily at the boy. He moves his hands to the sides of Charles and holds him out in the direction of Lana. "You want to give him to me?" Lana asked with caution and the boy nodes his head to her. Lana was scared of the boy who had her dog, one of her best friends and the family knew this too and also some were as well. Lynn Sr took his daughter's hand and walked down to get Charles. The boy just stood there waiting for them, never moving from the spot where he stood.

The 2 stop directly in front of the boy but close enough to get Charles, with her dad being behind her Lana reached her hands out to grab their dog. After what felt like hours of Lana reaching out, she was close to him, almost fingertips away and she looked at the boy's face. The boy has features such as pale skin like Lucy, noticeable bags around his eyes and freckles on his cheeks but what made Lana feel scared was that he was looking directed at her, every move she made he saw and he judged but kept the same blank expression. Lana had her hand almost around Charles but was a little bit scared to grab him despite her dad being right by her side but than the boy surprisingly pushed his arms out farther to where Lana was basically holding Charles, all she had to do was grab him and she quickly did than ran to her family who were on the porch where some of the sisters checked on Charles.

Lynn Sr looked at the boy who looked up at him, saw the boy's face and the Loud father had what he believed was a weird thought but pushed it in the back of his mind and then walked away to his family. As he walks up the small stairs, he notices his wife and daughters's faces and then Rita gestures to him to turn around so he turns his head to his left and finds nothing behind. He looks at Rita and turns his head to right and finds nothing yet again. "Where did the boy go?" Lynn Sr asked himself but he couldn't think for too long because he felt a hand quickly touch his left shoulder making his scream and startling him. Lynn Sr turns around to see the boy standing, looking at him with the same expression as before.

"Dad he moved every time you turned your head and he went to the other side of you where you couldn't see him." Lynn explained as she saw the movements from where she was, Lynn Sr gets up and turns his attention to the boy. "You can't do things like that. Didn't your parents teach you not to do stuff like that." Lynn Sr angry but still trying to compose himself with his wife standing right next to him. "What is he doing out here at this time by himself anyways?" Leni asked and Lynn Sr thinks maybe he is lost so he asked the boy a question. "Are you lost?" The boy shakes his head no leaving Lynn Sr and the Loud members confused. "Yo where are your parents?" Lynn asked from the porch and the boy did something that no one was expecting.

He points to Lynn Sr and then points to Rita. Everyone is confused at this and Lori let her thoughts be known. "What are you trying to say that mom and dad are your parents?" Lori said confused and got even more along with everyone else when the boy nodes yes to her question. No one knew what to say next. They see the boy looking at all of them slowly turning his head and then he takes off his hoodie to reveal his white unkempt hair that goes down to his neck.

When the hood came off the Loud parents and the 5 oldest Loud sisters heads started turning and understanding while the younger Loud sisters still felt the same as before but they did notice everyone else's reactions. "What's wrong?" "You know him?" "Parental units, are you aware of this male creature?" "Is he really family?" Questions that were asked by the younger Loud sisters. Rita and Lynn Sr got a closer look at the boy and it hit Lynn Sr to the thought he had not even 2 minutes ago. "Why does he look so similar?" And now he knows why. With tears coming down from both parents, they address their kids who look on in confusion.

"This is Lincoln and he is your long lost brother."

* * *

**I hope you guys like the 1 chapter of the rebooted Taken And Return.**

**What do you think of the story so far? Leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it. but for now**

**I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I am MJW1000 and the second chapter of Taken and Return is finally here.**

**The first chapter did well so I'm back with the Loud family. In the first chapter, it was discovered that the random boy was not just some unknown child, he was the long lost son/brother of the Loud family and his name is Lincoln.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Taken and return.**

* * *

The Loud family are now back inside their house and with Lincoln now there as well. The Loud parents are standing next to the small table in the living room, both of them are still showing emotions from seeing their long lost son, Lori and Luna are standing behind the couch and Leni who is holding Lily, Luan, Lana who just fed Charles, Lola, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa are all sitting on the couch looking at their parents and Lincoln. The younger Loud sisters are very confused at what's happening and the older sisters seem to be more aware of who Lincoln is.

Rita who is now hugging Lincoln says "My baby is back! I can't believe this, You're back home with us!" While the Loud mom is hugging Lincoln with Lynn Sr standing behind them, the younger Loud sisters are so confused at everything that happened and Lola lets her feelings be known. "Wait I'm confused, so this is our brother?" "Yeah dude I know this is confusing but it's true." Luna said replying to Lola. "This is weird, we have a brother and why are we just now meeting him?" Lola asked after Luna's answer. Everything goes quite as everyone thinks about the situation until

"When Lincoln was gone Lucy was 1 years old, so that's why you guys don't know much about him." Lori said breaking the silents and getting the attention of her younger sisters. "Me, mom, dad, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn were the only ones who know about Lincoln." "So eldest sister let me make sure I have a clear understanding about this development, so we have a male eldest sibling that we had no prior knowledge of and now he has required this resurgence back here." Silents in the living room as the Loud parents and sisters are confused at what Lisa said and she face palms at her family's confusion but she noticed her brother was looking at her now that their mother stopped hugging him and he didn't seem confused or even interested by his expression which was blank much like her own. "Our long lost brother who half of us knew nothing about is back home." Lisa said simplifying her statement for her family to understand.

"Yeah that is like pretty much everything." Leni said now understanding what Lisa said along with everyone else. Lisa notices yet again Lincoln turns his gaze from her on to Leni. "That's not everything. There is a lot that must be answered." Lucy said scaring everyone when she talked but just like with Lisa, she was watching her new brother. She noticed when she spoke, he did not scream like most people or even get scared when she talked like her family did. A mental note for later, Lucy then said, "Lori said Lincoln was gone so why was he gone? What happened to him?"

"It happened almost 6 years ago when we went to the park, it was me, your mother and all kids having fun at the park. Lori was 11 years old, Leni was 10, Luna was 9, Luan was 8 years old, Lynn Jr was 7 years old, Lincoln just turned 5 years old not that long ago and Lucy was over a year old at that point." The Loud father said setting the story for the kids before continuing. "Everyone was having fun, the kids played on the swings, slides and just had a good time but it was getting dark and we had to head home. Of course you kids weren't happy but everyone started getting ready to leave.

We were about to go home waiting for everyone to use the restroom, me and your mother who was holding Lucy waiting for you kids to come out so we can go home but then 2 problems happened. The first was Lucy needing her diaper changed so Rita went into the restroom to change her and the second problem had when I heard Leni screaming so I ran inside to see what was going on. I see Luan, Jr and Lincoln by the wall next to the door watching whatever was happening with their sisters or watching their mom change Lucy and asking questions. Then I hear Leni screaming something about a spider, so me, Lori, Luna and Jr were trying to calm Leni down so we could get her out of the restroom stall. Soon Rita was done changing Lucy and later we got Leni out and we left the restroom getting ready to head home."

Lynn Sr takes a break, seemingly gathering his thoughts. "We do a headcount to make sure everyone is with us and when we do so, Lincoln is not there. I ask confusingly where's Lincoln because I saw him not even 2 minutes ago in the restroom and Luan tells me that he could be at the monkey bars because he was playing on them before we started preparing to go home and from where we were at which was on the other side of the park by the entrants way we couldn't see the monkey bars so we went there and he was not there."

Lynn Sr once again stopped, this time he was tearing up and looked heartbroken along with his wife and his daughters Lori, Leni who was crying, Luna, Luan and Lynn who didn't let the tears fall down but anyone could see that this was hurting her. Rita understanding why everyone is like this, she comforted her husband and took over the rest of the story. "We started freaking out and looking around the park but we didn't find him. We were so nervous at where Lincoln could have been but we started searching for the other side of the park and quickly after searching your father saw something and he ran to the closest exit which was on the end of the park from where we were screaming put down my son.

"Me and the kids still don't know what's happening, I was holding a sleeping Lucy when I see this group of teens next to a parked minivan across from a gate that was close to us and in the van, there was someone in the driver's seat on the end of the sidewalk which was far away from the door." Rita is now full crying at this point. "I see them caring about something but when I got a better look, my heart stopped. Those kids had Lincoln who looked like he got beaten up and he was not moving, they threw him into the van like he wasn't a child and the kids must have realized this because they started screaming at the teens to leave Lincoln alone. I watched them get into the van quickly when they heard Lynn and us screaming at them and they drove away before Lynn could get to Lincoln."

Rita tried taking deep breaths to calm down before continuing but never really working as more tears fall down. "We were devastated at what we saw, so we took the kids home and we called the police about Lincoln being kidnapped but they weren't able to find him." Rita was about to continue on but Lynn Sr jumped back in after seeing his wife in that state yet again just like that day. "Almost 6 years of not knowing what happened to our only son, not knowing if he was safe until now was hard on us."

Everyone let the information sink in for a minute until. "So Lincoln was kidnapped." Lana who had been quiet since coming back into the house said. "Our brother was gone for almost literary 6 years but now he is back home." Lori said who was quickly followed by Lynn who said. "It's cool to have our little brother back right?" Lynn said asking around and her older sisters responded happily at her. Leni says "Its totes awesome. Linky was gone for like forever but he is here with us." Luan said "Yeah it's great have Lincoln back home, just don't go kidnapping around us ha ha ha get it." Her parents and sisters groaned at the joke. Luna said " Finally we can have our baby bro back home with us."

While the oldest Loud sisters were happy at Lincoln coming home, the younger Loud sisters did not feel the same way. They don't know Lincoln at all and this made the younger sisters very cautious about their brother. There is a silence in the room once until the doorbell rang and then scream along with the sound of running.

"Pizza's here." The Loud father said as he goes and gets the pizza but as he is doing so, Lori says to her sisters "Sisters meeting."

* * *

**And done with chapter 2.**

**What do you think of the new chapter?**

**What do you guys think will happen with the relationship between Lincoln and his little sisters and what do you think is going to happen next with the sister meeting happening? Keep reading to find out. Also give me some ideas for things you would like to see with the story by reviewing or pm me.**

**Leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it. but for now**

**I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I am MJW1000 and the third chapter of Taken and Return is finally here.**

**In chapter 2, the Loud parents talked about what happened to Lincoln and now in this chapter, the Loud sisters will have their sister meeting.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter 3 of taken and return.**

* * *

The Loud sisters are currently heading upstairs after eating pizza, all but the oldest sister Lori. Lori sees that her younger sisters are starting to head to the stairs to go up them and she starts following behind them but before she is at the staircase, she turns around and she looks into the living room and she sees one person in there.

She sees her brother Lincoln sitting on the couch looking down at the floor, after the pizza was consumed by the family and just before the Loud parents headed to bed they told Lincoln that he could sleep in the living room until they could figure something out. Lori watches and observe Lincoln for sometime and it was hard to get a good read on him, hell it's hard to get any kind of vibe off of the boy. He just sits there, sometimes he would look around the living room with slight and quick movements most times he doesn't move at all. Some of his white hair covering his face just slightly add to the mystery to her, from Lori's point of view her little brother doesn't seem interested in anything, he just sits there.

After some time Lori now realizes that her sisters are now upstairs most likely waiting for her, so now she turns around and starts heading up the staircase to start the sister meeting.

"Alright girls, I have called this improv to sister meeting for only one reason and I'm pretty sure you can guess why. The topic of this meeting is about our long lost brother Lincoln who was kidnapped 6 years ago has now come back home. Now let's start this sister meeting." Lori said hitting her shoe against the dresser to start the meeting. "How does everyone feel about Lincoln coming back and thoughts on him?" Lori asked to get the sister meeting started with the main objective and she know just like herself, her sisters all minus Lily who is sleeping in her shared room with Lisa had something to say.

"I think this is totes awesome Linky is back." Leni said excitedly about Lincoln coming home. Looking around the room the 5 oldest Loud sisters agree with Leni with Lynn saying. "Yeah it's great that we got Lincoln with us again." That was followed by Luan with "Lincoln is here with us finally, this is a _bro-tastic_ day ha ha ha get it." Luan said making everyone groan with her pun but she laughs at it. "Dude this is so crazy to believe, we have our bro back with us." Luna said but while the 5 oldest Loud sisters seem excited, the younger Loud sisters weren't so excited about their big brother.

"Look I am happy Lincoln is back but there are some important things we have to talk about, we are happy to see our little brother again but there is a bigger picture we are not talking about yet." Lori said talking to the 5 oldest sister and all seem to understand what she meant all but Leni. "What picture? Gasp is it a picture of me? Where is it?" Leni said but Luna quickly stepped in. "She didn't mean that kind of picture. What Lori means there is something that's important we are not talking about yet."

"Doesn't he seem a bit off to anyone else?" Before anymore was said by any of the 5 oldest sisters, Lucy asked the question that got her sisters attention. "What does that mean Lucy?" Lori asked curious to see why Lucy out of all people would say that. "Lets go back to when we were having dinner."

Flashback

Lynn Sr just handed out slices of pizza to everyone and they were enjoying the pizza, talking about their day and having fun but the Loud mother Rita noticed something that she couldn't shake off. "Lincoln are you not hungry?" This got the Loud sisters and her husband's attention, they look at Lincoln who is sitting on the floor across from the couch with his pizza un-touch and him looking at their mom, not answering back, he just seems to be staring at her before quickly looking back down at the floor.

"Lincoln is there something wrong?" Lynn Sr asked somewhat worried but did not get a response but just like with his wife, Lincoln looks at him in silents for a few seconds before looking back down at the floor. Everyone would just go back to doing what they were doing and trying to enjoy the pizza and have some fun but for some of the sisters, this behavior was both bizarre and interesting.

Present

"Okay Lincoln didn't eat his pizza maybe he wasn't hungry." Lynn said blowing off anything wrong with her brother. "Lincoln just paid attention to mom and dad when they said something to him." Leni said also not thinking anything was off about Lincoln. "He seems very quiet and that is coming from me." Lucy said before continuing with. "We don't know what he sounds like and for me, this is a red flag."

"A red flag?" Lori stated in confused tone than was followed by Lola. "How is that a red flag? He's just super weird." "Really?" Luan said and Lola responses with "He doesn't seem interested in anything. Who wouldn't be interested in me Lola Loud." Lucy does not paying attention to Lola's comment about herself and says "Okay we don't know what he sounds like but what is really important is that we don't have any idea on his mindset."

The sisters are somewhat confused to what Lucy is talking about but Lisa had her own input to give. "I'm not the only one who was studying our elder brother." "Wait dude you know what she is talking about?" Luna asked and Lisa response with "Of course I understand what the 6th now I guess the 7th eldest sibling is talking about. You see, we don't have no knowledge about our male sibling's mindset. This means that we don't know what our male sibling is thinking and we don't know how he is feeling because he never said anything to form some kind of data for us to work with so in conclusion I agree with the assessment of the 7 eldest sibling."

The sisters are now thinking about what was said and Leni asked "Why do you think Linky is like that? I remember him being very happy and cheerful but from what you guys are saying, he is not that anymore." Lucy thinks for a moment and says "I don't know yet, he just seems off to me but I can't tell why this is. He seemed to be very mysterious for some reason but I can't put my finger on it" The Loud sister are quiet at the moment until Lori starts speaking. "I think that this sister meeting is over, its getting late. Hopefully tomorrow we can try to find some answers and get to know Lincoln some more. So I call this mee…"

"WAIT I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Lori was interrupted by Lana who has been mostly quiet since Lincoln came, she was quiet at dinner and she was quiet during almost all the meeting. "Okay Lana you have something to say, than say it now." Lori said giving Lana the floor to say what she wants to say. Lana looked very nervous to speak and this is something her twin caught onto very quickly and so she grabbed her hand to make her feel comfortable. Lana takes a few deep breaths to calm down before saying.

"When I saw him with Charles, I was mad that a stranger had my dog and I wanted to do something because I didn't know what he was going to do with Charles but there was something stopping me." Lana pause as she started trembling a bit something her sisters noticed and got worried about. "I was scared. I at first didn't know why so I tried to push it back but there was something about him that scared me and I didn't like that he had Charles." The Loud sisters looked at her with concern at what she was saying. "When he basically called me to him, I was so scared but lucky dad was right there and when I got closer to him to get Charles, I looked up at him." The sisters were hanging on by every word Lana was saying. "He was looking at me and I froze. His stare was so creepy, I didn't know why but it was worse than a stare from Lucy. It felt like his stare was completely emotionless but he was staring directly at me and that was so scary."

Lana said that, this time getting hugged first by Lola followed by the rest of her sisters comforting her. When the Loud sisters break the hug and Lana is now calm down and Lori begins to speak. "Thank you Lana for that, now we have more to think about. This meeting is over, it's time for bed." She says that then the sisters starts leaves the room and head to their shared rooms.

It's now just Lori and Leni in the room getting ready for bed by changing their clothes and now that they were done, they head to the beds. "Lori do you think Linky has changed?" Leni asked with concern in her voice and Lori answers with "I don't know Leni but I'm sure Linky is still the boy we remember." Lori said with a hopeful smile and Leni smiles back at Lori and put on her sleep mask than lay down. Lori does the same and before drifting off she whispers to herself

"I hope he's the same."

* * *

**And done with chapter 3.**

**What do you think of the new chapter.**

**The sister meeting is done and the girls have their own thoughts on their long lost brother. What is going to happen next between the Loud sisters, the parents and Lincoln. Keep reading to find out. Also give me some ideas for things you would like to see with the story by reviewing or pm me.**

**Leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it. but for now**

**I'll see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I am MJW1000 and the fourth chapter of Taken and Return is finally here.**

**In the fourth chapter, the Loud sisters had their sister meeting and talked about their brother Lincoln. Now lets see what happens between the sisters and the solo brother.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of Taken and return.**

* * *

Its a new day for the Loud family, after they got a big surprise in the form of their son/brother Lincoln coming home yesterday and the sister meeting, the family hopes that they can learn something about Lincoln.

The Loud sisters are starting to wake up at 8:30am and one sister who knows that its a race to use the bathroom first is Luan. So before her roommate can clear the cobwebs in her head, Luan rushes out of the bedroom door hoping to be the first one to the bathroom and not to wait on any lines but when she is in the hallway, she sees she's too late. Already in front of her in Lana, Lori and Lucy with the bathroom door closed, seeing that there is a line she would wait on, the comedian gets on the line for her turn.

Once she is on the line, Luan greets her sisters with a slightly tired good morning which Lori and Lana returns with Lana not sounding like herself and Lucy did not say anything at all mostly due to the book she was reading. Slowly most of the Loud sisters would go on the Line to the bathroom, waiting for their turn, the only ones not on the line is Lily because why would she wait in line to use the bathroom and Lynn who is most likely taking her sweet time using the bathroom like always.

The sisters have been waiting in line for almost 10 minutes with no one on the line using the bathroom and the sisters were getting impatient so much, Lana knocked hard a few times for Lynn to hurry up. The girls who just woken up and wanting to use the bathroom to get their day started off with were now mad at the wait. "Come on it's been almost 10 minutes. LYNN! LYNN! LYNN! HURRY UP LYNN! EVERYONE ELSE HAS TO USE THE BATHROOM LYNN!" Lana screamed at the door, every time screaming her sister's name she bangs on the door and not even 2 minutes later the shower turns off.

The rest of the sisters are happy but from behind them they hear a door open and coming out her shared room is Lynn still dressed in her pjs, looking mad. "Lana stop calling me it annoying to sleep through." Lynn said clearly annoyed but the most sisters were visibly confused at seeing Lynn who now is on line behind Lola. "We thought you were in the bathroom." Luna said just as confused as her sisters and now Lynn was both annoyed and confused at what was happening. "I have been sleeping this whole time right Lucy." She got no response. "Lucy?" Once again no response. "LUCY!" This time there was a response. "Sign. What Lynn." Lucy states somewhat annoyed at her roommate. "Right I was sleeping in the room?" "Yeah big deal you do that alot." Lynn is now annoyed with Lucy. "Lucy, were you not paying attention to anything." "No, I was reading my book." Lucy said before going back to her book.

"Wait, if you are not in the bathroom, then who is?" Lana asked confused while looking at Lynn and she just shrugs as she waits in line. About a minute later the door to the bathroom opens, some steam coming out of it and the sisters sees that Lincoln is in the doorway wearing a long sleeved white shirt and gray jeans. The girls watch as Lincoln steps out of the bathroom and closes the door behind him but doesn't go completely into the hallway, he is basically blocking the bathroom. Lincoln just looks at what is in front of him and very quickly he looks down at Lana. Lana looks away from the boy but she can tell he is looking at her and she doesn't like it.

"Lincoln could you get out of the way, the sooner Lana can use the bathroom the sooner we all can." Lincoln stops looking at Lana and now focuses on what Luna said. Lincoln looks at the 3th oldest Loud child before he starts walking past Lana into the hallway. Lana is still in a trans but she snaps out of it when Lori says "Lana it's your turn. Make it fast." With that Lana walks to the bathroom but a hand is placed on her shoulder. Lana smiles and says "I heard you Lori, you don't have to grab me to make sure." This was meant by silents by everyone and before Lana could really think she was turned around by the hand that grabbed her shoulder.

Lana was now facing her brother once again and this confused and frightened the animal lover but what frightened and out right scared her was that Lincoln quickly backed her up against the bathroom door shocking her and her sisters. Lana was not hurt but was scared of what just happened and she now sees Lincoln looking at her, then he raises a hand into a half fist to the door that Lana's head is right next to. This made Lana's eyes go widen fearing what could and it was happening so fast too. Lincoln while still holding Lana brings his hand to the door and Lana closes her eyes to not see. "Yo dude what are yo..."

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Luna was interrupted by Lincoln as he banged against the door 5 times very close to Lana's head and they were loud each time. Each time Lincoln banged on the door, Lana would flinch and whimper most likely out of fear at what was happening. Lana, still in fear and with her eyes closed, doesn't see or notice Lincoln taking his hand off her shoulder, then reaching up to the doorknob and opening the bathroom door making Lana fall inside on her butt.

The Loud sisters are both in shock and confusion at what just happened. Lana, who is now looking up at Lincoln and along with the rest of her sisters, watches him walk through the hallway to the staircase and go down stairs. The girls instantly start asking Lana if she is okay and Lola, Leni, Luan and Lori goes to check on her and are lucky she is not hurt.

Once Lana was somewhat calm, she went into the bathroom and soon enough all the girls had their chance in the bathroom and they headed down stairs with Leni holding a now awakened Lily to eat breakfast. The girls reach the living room and sees their brother sitting on the couch, looks like he is watching something on TV. Lori notices a plate on the table with what looks like to be sauce on it. Lori believes that the plate was the pizza they gave to Lincoln yesterday and he ate it when they left but why wait for them to leave? This is odd to Lori but almost everything Lincoln has done has been odd to say the least.

All the sisters would go into the kitchen where their parents cooked breakfast that had eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes with juice to start eating all but Leni. Leni goes into the living room with Lily still in her arms and greets her little brother. "Hi Lincoln." Leni happily says but gets no responses from Lincoln. "So what you're like watching?" Leni said sitting on the couch with Lily on her lap next to Lincoln. The fashionista sees that there is a news story on TV about a burglar in Royal Woods and for the past 2 weeks the police have not been unable to catch the person who has been committing these crimes. "Oh my gosh that is not very nice, isn't that right Lily?" Leni asked and Lily stuck her tongue out at the TV.

"Oh hey Lily you want to say hi to your brother Linky?" Leni said in a cute voice to Lily who giggled and then waved her little hands in the direction of Lincoln and said "Helwoa." to Lincoln but he didn't respond. "Aw look Linky, Lily likes you." Leni said and that made Lincoln turn his head towards the 2 sisters with what Leni could tell was a blank expression for a moment before quickly turning back to the TV. A few minutes of Leni playing with Lily, breakfast was called in the Loud house which Leni and Lily began to go in the kitchen but Leni stopped when Lily was pointing to Lincoln who was still sitting down on the couch. "Linky you totes heard mom and dad right? Its like time for breakfast, so come on." Leni said walking into the kitchen.

The Loud family were in the kitchen eating breakfast and it was very similar to the dinner that happened yesterday, that being Lincoln never talked to anyone or doing anything, he just seemed to look around, watching everyone else talk and he wasn't even eating his food either. After eating, the Louds sisters and parents talked about what happened earlier with Lincoln and what can they do to get Lincoln to open up and talk to them. The Loud family knows that they need to try and get to know Lincoln but this will be easier said than done but they are up for the challenge.

* * *

**And done with chapter 4.**

**What do you think of the new chapter?**

**Lincoln seems even more mysterious after everything had happened. What happened between Lincoln and Lana? Will there be more moments like that with Lincoln and the other in the family? What is going to happen next between the Loud family, keep reading to find out. Also give me some ideas for things you would like to see with the story by reviewing or pm me.**

**Leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it. but for now**

**I'll see you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I am MJW1000 and this is chapter 5 of Taken and Return.**

**In this chapter the Loud family will try to get to know their son/brother Lincoln. Now lets see what happens between the sisters and parents and the solo brother.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of Taken and return.**

* * *

**11:00am**

All 10 of the Loud sisters and parents are now currently in the living room after they have eaten breakfast, the family are sitting on the couch watching tv with some of the sisters on the floor reading a book (Lucy and Lisa), but the Loud parents and the 5 oldest sisters are talking about Lincoln and what they should do so he can have a room to sleep in and some changes that could happen. Almost all the Loud members are in the living room doing something but 1 Loud member. Lincoln is still in the kitchen and as everyone was leaving the kitchen, he is still sitting at the table with a plate of food and it has been 3 hours since breakfast was eaten and this is something that some of the Loud members does notice.

"Is he just going to be sitting there?" Luna who is now holding Lily asked more to herself but it did get the attention of the rest of the Loud family. "What was that Luna?" The Loud father asked his music loving daughter. "Lincoln is sitting in the kitchen by himself, why?" Luna said before Lucy chimes in with "During breakfast Lincoln was just sitting there. Not talking to anyone, not eating his food, not doing anything other than looking around at us." "Hold up, didn't he literally do the same thing yesterday at dinner?" Lori asked and Lisa responded. "That is very correct eldest sibling, from observing our male sibling, not only can I confirm that he was not consuming his dinner but also I believe that he was watching all of our person as we talked."

"So he was watching us?" Lynn asked, confused. "I believe so." "And what makes you so sure that he was watching us?" Lola asked after Lisa's response to Lynn. "As I observed him yesterday and at breakfast, I noticed every time someone would talk he would turn his head or most times shift his eyes towards the one who is talking and give his attention and watching. Since almost everyone was discussing something with one another, it was a rather problematic task to see who he was looking at and our male sibling did not make things easier for me. He seemed to be very quick at shifting his attention away from something and turning it to another. For the most part he wouldn't just stare at the person who he was looking at, he was discreet when he was doing it. I believe our male sibling would look at the speaker quickly to see who spoke before turning back to seemingly looking at the floor but reality he would listen while taking small glands at the person."

"Why do you think he does this?" The Loud father asked and he along with the rest of the family was a little surprised at Lisa' responses. "I'm not quite sure why he is watching us but how quick he is with actions even to the point where I couldn't or can't tell something makes me think that this is not his first doing this." Everyone is now silent after what Lisa said. The family would go from silent to watching tv and talking about what they are going to do later on. 5 minutes goes by and when the show ends and the Loud sisters goes upstairs to do there own thing and the Louds parents stays in the living room for a while and Rita and Lynn Sr notice that Lincoln is still not the living room with them so Rita looks at Lynn Sr, they node to each other and than the 2 got up off the couch and start walking to the kitchen.

When the parents reach the kitchen, they see Lincoln sitting at the table and on the table is an empty plate of food. Lincoln turns his head giving his attention to the parents, looks at them and he gets up off the chair and completely face his mom and dad. "Hey Lincoln did you enjoy breakfast?" Lynn Sr asked with some pep in his voice but got no answer out of his only son. "You had a good sleep Lincoln? Sorry you had to sleep on the couch but we are going to think of something hopefully soon so you don't have to keep on sleeping on the couch." Just like with Lynn Sr, Rita also got no response from the solo brother.

"So son um you know you don't have to be in the kitchen anymore right? You could go in the living room where your sisters were just in. Speaking of your sisters, I know it's been years since you have seen your big sisters." Lynn Sr said before Rita steps in and says "Also when you were here, you really didn't get a chance to know or spend too much time with Lucy as she started to grow up, so this is a great time for you to reconnect with your big sisters and Lucy. Not just with them, you can also get to know about your little sisters. Maybe help them out with little things and try to have a nice relationship with them." The Loud mother states with excitement in her voice and Lynn Sr nodding his head agreeing with her but they do notice that Lincoln is still not responding or even showing any sign of emotion, he just looks at them with a blank expression across his face. Before anything more could be said, Lincoln walks past his parents and out of the kitchen into the living room where he sits on the couch.

**12:30am**

Lisa comes out of her room after doing some tests and experiments and ignoring the noise of her elder siblings goes downstairs. When the genius reaches the second floor of the house, she quickly looks into the living room and sees her older brother sitting on the couch looking to be asleep with his eyes being closed. Lisa walks in the living room and is surprised to see what is on the tv, a science documentary on the state of matter. Lisa knows that this isn't the channel that her sisters and parents were watching earlier so this could not just come on after the shows that the family was watching because they are on 2 different channels, so someone turned to this channel and it doesn't take a genius (despite Lisa being one herself) to figure out who did it. Lisa watches the documentary for a while and she realizes that this is one that she has never seen before and also the content that talked about and explain and production of the documentary was very well made and really had true information on the state of matter rather than opinion with no facts to back them with, which the genius has seen many times in documentaries.

Lisa continues on watching for quite sometime but she did come down here for a reason so she walks to the kitchen and she pulls something out of her pocket then with a push of a button it extends. Lisa uses the extended device and tries to go for the bread that is on top of the refrigerator but even with the extended device her small height wasn't enough to get the bread. "Curse my short stature." Lisa said, then pulling the button on the device which made it go back to normal before putting it back in her pocket. "Perhaps one of my eldest sisters could aid me in constructing a sandwich." Lisa states somewhat with a disappointed tone before turning to walk out the kitchen but is stopped and is surprised when she sees Lincoln standing by the exit fully awake. 'I'm sure he was asleep a few minutes ago? Was I mistaken?' Getting over the shock quickly, Lisa says "Greeting older male sibling. I'm Lisa Loud, child prodigy. I assumed you fell asleep while watching the documentary." Lisa states to her brother who looks at her before slowly shaking his head side to side at her. "You weren't sleeping? I guess I was mistaken." Lisa said somewhat surprised that her brother gave a response, every time he wouldn't do anything to indicate a response or reaction so why now?

"How long were you standing there for?" Lisa asked but got no responses so Lisa continued with "I guess you observed my failure to retrieve the bread, I am right to assume this correct?" Lincoln slowly nodes his head at his little sister telling Lisa yes. "If you could pardon me but I must get one of our elder siblings to construct a peanut butter and jelly sandwich so I can consume it." Lisa says to her brother but before she could walk out of the kitchen, Lincoln walks into the kitchen, goes and stands next to the counter before surprising Lisa by jumping on to the counter and giving the bread. Lisa knows that the counter is taller than her and is pretty height so from the genius could see, her male jumped the counter like it was nothing.

Lincoln hops off the counter with the bread in hands, puts the bread on the counter before opening the cabinets and taking out the peanut butter and jelly, then sits them down next to the bread and opens them up. Then he gets a spoon and a butter knife, opens the bread and takes out 2 slices of bread and starts making a sandwich. Lisa watches as Lincoln does all of this and once he is quickly done, he hands Lisa the sandwich before he starts cleaning and putting everything back where it was. "I'm sorry to be a bother but could you cut the crust off and cut the sandwich into a triangle?" Lisa said and Lincoln looked at her for a second before taking the sandwich back and doing what was requested from Lisa. Once done, he gives the sandwich back to the genius, puts everything away and starts walking back to the Living room. "Thank you male sibling." Lisa said to her brother as he walks to the living room. Lisa looks back in the living room and at Lincoln before walking upstairs.

**01:35am**

Most of her sisters are currently upstairs doing their own thing, Lucy was in the basement due to the quietness of it because it's very loud upstairs and the attic needed to be cleaned so she picked the basement. Lucy was writing a poem but she is stuck on rhyming a word so Lucy gets up with a book to her chest and walks upstairs to ask her parents or one of her sisters for help but most of the time everyone is doing their thing to help her out. She hopes this time someone can help her, Lucy walks up the stairs into the living room and sees her white hair brother sitting on the couch watching tv. Lucy thinks for a moment 'Maybe Lincoln can help?' With that thought, Lucy walks towards the couch where her brother is and as she is walking, Lincoln turned around to look at her. 'He knew I was there. And he didn't jump out of fear, interesting.' Lucy thought before saying.

"Hi Lincoln I am Lucy and I need your help." Lucy states while looking at her brother and Lincoln looks back at her and thinks for a while before patting the seat next to him, inviting Lucy to sit with him and Lucy thinks for a second before sitting her book on the table and her sitting down on the couch next to her brother. "I can't think of a word that rhymes with heal. Maybe you can help me?" Lucy said and there was silence for a minute before Lincoln points to the book that Lucy sat on the table. "You want to see my book?" Lincoln nodes at her and she gets up, grabs the book then turns it to the page with the poem she was struggling with and then hands it to Lincoln with a pen.

Silents falls in the living room as Lincoln looks at the poem Lucy wrote and Lincoln then looks at Lucy then he writes something in her book then gives the book to her. Lucy looks at her book and she sees that Lincoln rhymes with heal with seal and it fits very well with what she wrote. She looks at her brother and says "It's perfect. Thank you Lincoln for helping me." With that Lucy gets up off the couch and walks back into the basement.

**03:56pm**

Lori, who is holding Lily, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana and Lola, walks downstairs to the living room to watch tv and they see Lincoln laying down on the couch. "Is the little dude sleeping?" Luna asked as they watched the boy's chest go up and down kind of fast but they don't seem to be worried about it. "He needs to wake his stupid white hair self up! I don't want to miss these episodes of dream boat because of him!" Lola exclaims at her sisters as Lana stands behind her peeking at her sleeping brother. "There's no need to like be mean Lola." Leni says and Lori follows up with "Leni is right. I know you aren't happy with Lincoln with everything that happened with Lana but there is no reason to literally start calling him names." Lori said but continued with "On the other hand, if we want to watch Dream Boat while standing up, then Lincoln needs to wake up."

The sisters are now looking at one another before Luan says "I will give him a nice awakening ha ha ha get it." before going to the couch while her sisters groaned at the pun. When Luan is closer to her sleeping brother she notices his fist tighten and his breathing quick and rapid, she stares at him for a while then turns to the others and says "Hey you guys might want to come here, I think something is wrong?" The sisters walk over to their sister to see what is wrong and just like with said sister, they see Lincoln in the same state as what Luan saw him in. "It looks like the dude is having a nightmare." Luna states looking at her little brother. "Aw poor Linky." Leni says with sadness in her voice at Lincoln having a nightmare. "Yeah yeah so sad but what are we going to do?" Lynn said getting impatient rather quickly. "We wake him up!" Lola said before marching to the couch and starts shouting.

"HEY GET UP! WE NEED TO USE THE TV!" Before her sisters could say anything Lola continues. "COME ON! WAKE UP! CHOP CHOP! WE HAVE A SHOW TO WATCH SO GET YOUR WEIRD BUTT UP NOW!" This time, Lola starts shaking her sleeping brother aggressively despite her older sister's protest. The second Lola starts shaking him, her arms more specifically her forearms are grabbed and are pinned together. Lola looks down at her arms and tries to move them but there is a firm and strong grip on them, even when she struggles to break free, her arms remain there in the strong grip. "HEY LET GO OF ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AM LOLA LOUD AND I DEMAND YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Lola screams then looks up and sees Lincoln who is now seated up on the couch staring back at her and the look she saw was a look of a person who is pissed off and is about to hurt someone and that someone looks to be her. Lola freezes at the sight of an angry Lincoln and quickly that confidence and cockiness was replaced with worry and fear.

"Lincoln calm down, let go of Lola!" Lori shouts to her little brother as she along with her other sisters rush to hopefully defuse the situation before anything could happen. "Help." Lola said to her sisters as she glands at them before looking back at Lincoln but something happens. Lincoln's expression changes once he sees Lola and her fearful reaction from angry to blank with something quick between the 2 but Lola couldn't tell, could be concerned or maybe regret. Lincoln lets go of Lola's arm and Lola goes to her sisters. They now watch Lincoln now he has his hands gripping his head, shaking it concerning his sisters but then stops and slowly begins to breath in and out. The girls continue to watch their brother before he stops and looks in their direction.

"Lincoln are you okay?" Lori asked worried about the boy but got no answer. "Hey Linky, do you want to totes watch Dream Boat with us?" Leni said happily and when she gets no response from Lincoln, she says. "I think that's a yes." Leni said before grabbing the remote off the table and sitting on the couch but when she did this, Lincoln stood up and walked to the side of the couch across the Loud sisters. Slowly the Loud sisters would sit on the couch with the twins on the other side away from where Lincoln is standing and then turning on Dream Boat which just came on. Lincoln sits on the floor a little bit away from the couch. Throughout the episode of dream boat Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn were asking Lincoln many questions such as

"What is your favorite tv show?" "What kind of things do you like to do?" "Do you like sports?" "What type of music do you like to listen to?" Throughout the questions Lana and Lola remain silent while Lincoln never reacted to much. Not to the questions by his older sisters, not to all the girls going on about the show, things they are going to do like Luan's kids party, Lola's training or Luna's concert, he didn't react too much. Just sitting on the floor, back turned to his sister with his head down looking at the floor but one thing he did sort of reacted to was Lily. Lily babbled on in her baby talk to all her sisters and even tried to with her new white hair big brother which she found very fun. Mostly trying to play and slightly pull on Lincoln's long hair but her sisters stopped her before she really could have a good hold on it but Lincoln didn't react in a negative manner when Lily had his hair. He surprised his sisters by tickling the youngest Loud child until she was on the couch laughing and giggling then let her go. At one point while watching tv, Lily dropped her blanket she brought with her on the floor and started to cry but Lincoln quickly picked the blanket up and draped it over Lily's small shoulders and patted her head.

Nothing more happened, 3 hours later the whole was watching the new episode of Dream Boat and the episode ended, Lynn Sr would start making dinner. Everyone is in the living room doing their same old things. Lori is on her phone, Leni is playing with Lily, Luna is talking about music with Luan while she makes music puns, Lynn tries to talk about sports to Lucy but she is writing in her book. The twins were having an argument that Rita had to put a stop to and Lisa was reading a book. By the time dinner was made, Licoln was sleeping on the side of the couch. "He must have fallen asleep when we were watching tv." Lynn Sr said before going to his sleeping son, pick him gently to not wake him up and lay the sleeping boy down on the couch before putting a blanket on the boy.

The Louds minus Lincoln eat dinner and Rita makes a plate of food for Lincoln wraps it up and sits it on the table with his name on it. Lynn Sr and Rita say goodnight to their kids before going to their bedroom and the Loud sisters go into Lori and Leni's room to have a sister meeting.

"Okay everyone, we all know today didn't go as planned in terms of things with Lincoln with some of us for hours talking and working with mom and dad on making room in the house so that Lincoln can have a proper room to sleep in rather than the couch. But we tried to get something out of him today but nothing seemed to work. If there's anything you would like to share, I'd say do it now." Lori states to her sisters before hitting the deck to start the sister meeting. "I can't believe he touched me! I mean, who does he think he is!" Lola said she was still mad at what happened with herself and Lincoln. "What are you talking about?" "Yes I would also like to be aware of what you are discussing?" Lucy states before Lisa adds on both confused. "When we went downstairs to watch some episodes of dream boat, Lincoln was sleeping on the couch and we wanted to sit down and.." Luna started before being cut off by Lisa who says. "Was he really sleeping?" "Yes he was sleeping." Luna response somewhat confused at Lisa. "Why did you ask that?" Luan asked her genius sister who responds with "I tell you all after this recount but continue on"

"We see Lincoln sleeping so we had to wake him but we noticed that he looked to be having a nightmare." "A nightmare?" Lucy said confused at what Luna said. "Yes. When Luan was going to wake him up, she stopped and we saw him breathing kind of at a quick pace and he looked to be having a nightmare. We stopped to look at Lincoln but Lola was being impatient to watch Dream Boat go to Lincoln and started screaming at him to wake up. When she started to shake him, he woke up, grabbed Lola's arms and looked like he was about to attack Lola but thankful he didn't do anything but it scared Lola pretty badly." Lola's face turned red once Luna said that. "I was not scared!" "Not scared, you were horrified. You were so scared, it looked like you were about piss yourself. Lynn said with a smirk on her face while looking at Lola whose face was even more red.

"Interesting, a question I would like an answer to, what was our male sibling's reaction after his interaction with Lola?" Lisa asked her sisters. "I guess you can say weird. After letting go of Lola, his face quickly went from anger to a blank expression and he started grabbing his head and shaking it but then he stopped and started breathing. When Leni asked him to watch TV with us, Lincoln got up off the couch, sat on the floor and he was sitting away from us as we watched tv but he seems to like Lily." Lynn answering Lisa's question. Silents falls on the sisters for a short while before Lori says "Lisa, you asked that Lincoln was really sleeping when we saw him, why did you ask that?" Lisa responded with. "I had my own interaction with our solo male sibling." "What happened?" Leni asked her little genius sister and she answered with.

"After completing experiments, I went downstairs to construct a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Before going into the kitchen I looked into the living room and our male sibling seemed to be sleeping and when I went towards the couch, I noticed he was watching a documentary about the state of matter." "Wait, the little dude was watching something like that?" Luna said and Lisa says back. "Affirmative third eldest sibling, I know what channel you guys were watching earlier and that was not the channel. So I obverse the documentary for a while before going to the kitchen to make a sandwich but I failed to retrieve the bread so I was going to go upstairs to get one of you to make me one. When I turned around, I saw our male sibling standing there. While questing him, I was surprised that he responded to me." "He said something to you?" Lisa looks at Luan who asked the question and says. "He never spoke but he shook his head to answer the questions. One confirming my assumption of his sleeping was false and the other one was he saw and watched me as I tried and failed to retrieve the bread.

I pardon myself to go upstairs but he walked past and without a second thought, he jumped on the counter without any form of issue, he retrieves the bread and starts making a sandwich." "He jumps on the counter. He can jump high enough to reach the kitchen counter. FINALLY!" Lynn said before shouting out loud. "Why are you so happy?" Lola asked annoyed at Lynn. "There is finally another athlete in this house! Think about it, if Lincoln is able to jump on the counter and Lucy is not that much taller, he must workout because only someone who worksout can do that and now I must know what else he can do. To think, I thought he was just another nerd after Lisa saw him watching some born nerd show or another Lucy." Lynn said with excitement in her voice. "After he was done making the sandwich, he gives it to me and started cleaning up after himself but I asked him to cut the crust off and cut it into a triangle and he does so then he leaves the kitchen while I went back upstairs."

The sisters procese what Lisa told them and everyone is now more confused at Lincoln and what Lucy is about to say is not going to help matters. "Earlier when I went upstairs to ask for help to write my poem and I saw Lincoln on the couch, so I walked to him and he turned around to look at me and he was not scared like all of you." "Really?" Lana said just as surprised as the rest of her sisters "Yes really. I didn't see no fear or shock in him." Lucy said before going on with. "I asked Lincoln to give me a word that rhymes with heal and after reading what I wrote, he wrote in my book and gave me the perfect word for my poem." Lucy states taking out her book and turning to the page to look at the poem before looking on the back.

"Hm?" Lucy looks at her book in wonder. "What's up Luce?" Lynn asked her roommate. "I just now notice that Lincoln wrote more than a word." This got her sister's attention. "What else did he write?" Lana asked, curious and somewhat nervous at what he wrote down. "It's a short message at the bottom of the poem. I guess I never saw it until now. It says, Nice poem Lucy and thanks for introducing yourself. I don't know everyone in the house yet but it helps that you introduced yourself making sure I remember who you are. A good first impression can go along way to build a good relationship like I hope with you. Once again nice poem and always improve your work and yourself everyday. Your big brother Lincoln."

Lucy reads the message out to her sisters and everyone is not sure what to make of it. "That's so like nice for Linky to write down but why doesn't he talk to us?" More silence fills the room until. "First he is mean to me and Lola, than he is nice to Lily, Lisa and Lucy and who knows how he's going to be with everyone else. He is so confusing, he never talks to us and he's always really quiet and creepy. He's so weird." Lana said, ranting about her long lost brother. "Yeah I'm with you sister! I want nothing to do with him ever!" Lola says agreeing with her twin about Lincoln. "Look girls we don't know Lincoln and he doesn't know us and yes this whole thing is literally weird but I want to get to know about my baby brother who we lost for 6 years, so I think if we keep on trying, then we can have a good relationship with Lincoln. It seems from what he wrote in Lucy's book, he seems to want a relationship with us as well. Maybe he needs us to help him with this. But for right now this meeting is over. Goodnight everyone."

Lori said before hitting the desk and everyone goes into their rooms and goes to bed.

* * *

**And done with chapter 5.**

**What do you think of the new chapter?**

**What is going to happen next between the Loud family, keep reading to find out. Also give me some ideas for things you would like to see with the story by reviewing or pm me.**

**Leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it. but for now**

**I'll see you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I am MJW1000 and this is chapter 6 of Taken and Return.**

**Writing this story has been really fun and thank you all for reading and supporting it.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of taken and return.**

* * *

**2 Week Later**

It has been an interesting past 2 weeks in the Loud house, like talking about the sisters and parents trying to get to know our brother. First the Loud parents with Lily at hand would give Lincoln a tour of the house, showing him everyone's rooms, the basement and other things with Lily always talking in her baby gibberish to Lincoln but to the parents amazement, Lincoln just like Luan could understand her baby talk. Then all sisters with Lana and Lola not wanting to but Lori and their parents making them properly introduced themselves to Lincoln and telling him a few things about themselves.

Lori talked about her love for her younger siblings and that's why sometimes she's hard on them, also her boyfriend Bobby. Leni introduced herself with happiness and excitement and said she may be dizzy but she loves everyone. Her love for music and family was what Luna talked about and her roommate Luan introduced herself with a joke before telling him that she loves all things comedy and loves making people laugh.

Lynn was next and she introduced herself to Lincoln by talking more, bragging and boasting that she's number 1 at playing sports and her passion for playing and being the best at what she loves.

Lucy talked about her passion for the dark side, making poems and talking to spirits.

Lucy even showed her brother some of her personal favorites poems she made. Lana and Lola kept their introductions short and basic, Lana liked animals and Lola liked pink, nothing more nothing less. Lisa just like Lana and Lola made her introduction quick but for different reasons, Lisa had work to do along with Leni and her parents. Lisa talked about how she wants to be the greatest minds that mankind has ever seen.

Over the week, the sisters invite Lincoln into their hobbies. Lori talked while he listened and asked him yes or no questions that he could answer about relationships and family. Lisa gave them the idea to ask him yes or no questions or questions that physically answer like pointing or other things rather than verbally after her interaction with Lincoln in the kitchen. Leni would ask him to help with making some outfit, what color would go with what fabric and what goes with what. Also she gave him tips on hair and fashion styles even asking him to do his hair at one point but said no. Luna would just listen to some of her favorite songs with Lincoln and asked him what he thought about the song she played and did he like it. From his answers, it seems that the two have similar taste in music. Luan tried some jokes on Lincoln and asked for him to rate the joke on a scale from one to ten and write what could she do to make her jokes and comedy better.

After being told by her older sisters and parents to know go hard on Lincoln, Lynn would throw the football with Lincoln in the backyard and Lynn to test her idea, she would increase her strength slightly as she throws the football but she was surprised that Lincoln was able to keep up with her. When they weren't throwing the football, Lynn showed tv with Lincoln hoping he would like watching sports like her. To her disappointment, Lincoln physically showed disinterest in most of the sports she showed him by shaking "no" at her. Later to her surprise and excitement while she was pasting thought channels, they saw and watched a clip of UFC fighter Anderson Silva beating Rich Franklin to become the UFC middleweight champion and that started them watching UFC fights and moments. Lucy was writing poems with her big brother. Lucy liked that it seemed that Lincoln was like her in terms of their mindset but she could tell that something was wrong with Lincoln and the spirits told her so as well and spirits wouldn't lie. The older brother and the little sister work on writing and improving her writing and even watching horror movies together,

Lana and Lola for the most part kept away from Lincoln out of fear but one day at the end of the week, Lana asked Lola to help her fed the pets and they went to get the food with Lola agreeing but Lana would have to be a guest at her tea party. The twins got out Walt's, Geo's and Cliff's food but had a problem with Charlie's food, their dad brought a new big bag of dog food and it was stuck also the bag is really heavy. Lynn was for a second caught off guard at the heaviness of the dog food she was going to bring the bag into the house but quickly and with no problem picked up the food with raw strength and brought it inside, so what chance the twins 6 year old sister had at lifting and getting the dog food out of it stuck situation. The twins tried and each time they couldn't get the bag out but Leni and Lincoln walked into the kitchen and Leni asked what's wrong and the twins told her their problem. Lincoln walked over to where the dog food was, he pulled the dog food out of the stuck position, lifted the food up and sat it down in front of the twins. Lana and Lola were shocked to see that Lincoln helped them and got the bag of dog food unstuck.

Lisa was told by her sisters and parents to not do any crazy and dangerous experiments on Lincoln, so she asked Lincoln if he willing to have himself tested by her. Lisa wrote many different types of exams for Lincoln to do, the subject difficulty slowly progress and got more challenging. Lisa watched Lincoln as he sat at the kitchen table each time she had him do one of her exams, the first ones were basic information of math, science, history and the other subjects she had and Lincoln completed them with flying colors. As Lisa gave Lincoln more difficult exams, his scores really did not change, he maintained a very impressive score even to Lisa. Lincoln's marks were 100 at the beginning and 80 at the end with him always getting around that ratio on all the exams, and the last 10 exams were all in college level subjects and he passed them. Lincoln is not as smart as Lisa but with that kind of intelligence the child prodigy could respect. Whenever the pair were not doing exams, they would watch all kinds of documentaries that had many different subjects.

Whenever the Loud family feels that they are getting somewhere with Lincoln, he in some bizarre way reminds them they are truly not. The family notice there is some interesting pattern with Lincoln, everytime one of the girls or parents would go into the living room and sit on the couch, Lincoln would get up and sit on the floor away from the person or people on the couch. Also when it's time for breakfast or dinner he would be sleeping then eat the plate of food his mom would leave out when everyone was done eating and leave to go back or go into their rooms. Another thing that has the parents and older sisters concerned is that Lincoln still has not verbally spoken not even one time, it has been a little bit over 2 week since Lincoln came back and he never say anything to anyone.

It's a new day in the Loud house, everyone ate breakfast and most the family are currently in the kitchen talking about arrangements that will be happening in a few day and how to do it minus the twins, Lynn and Lucy who are upstairs, Luna who has a concert later on was at Sam's house and Luan who had a kid's party to perform at. It's Lynn Sr who is holding Lily, Rita, Lori who was on her phone, Leni who was brushing her hair and Lisa in the kitchen talking with Lincoln in the living room. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and when Rita goes to answer it, Lori's boyfriend Bobby along with his little sister Ronnie Anne are standing there. "Hello miss Loud, Lori invented me over." Bobby says greeting the Loud mother with a smile. "Of course Bobby, make yourself feel at home. Lori is just in the kitchen, I'll go get her." Rita says while letting the brother and sister into the house then goes into the kitchen to tell Lori that her boyfriend and his little sister are here. Of course Lori is excited to see Bobby so she goes to meet him in the living room with a big hug.

"Hi Bobby boo boo bear!" Lori says breaking the hug. "Hey bebe! I hope you don't mind, I brought Ronnie Anne with. Mom had to go to a bunch of places so she's here." "Of course I don't mind. Hey Ronnie Anne. What's up?" Lori said and she responded with. "I'm good but I have to know, who is that?" Ronnie Anne said, then pointing to Lincoln who is on the couch looking at the siblings. "Yeah who is that Lori? The kid with the white hair? Is he one of your sister's friends staying over or something?" Bobby said looking at the unknown boy mainly his hair which he found kind of cool. "Bobby. Ronnie Anne. I want you guys to meet my little brother Lincoln. Lincoln this is my boyfriend Bobby and this is his sister Ronnie Anne." Lori states introducing the pair to her long lost brother.

"So this is your brother you've been telling me about, weird I thought he would have the same hair color as you or your sisters." "Wait you knew and never told me that Lori has a brother." "I didn't know that he was Lori's brother, this is my first time seeing or meeting the guy and I guess it never came up." The siblings stop their banter when they and Lori see that Lincoln has gotten up off the couch and started walking towards them, something that Lori finds odd due to his behavior since coming in the house. Lincoln stops in front of the three and Bobby decides to talk to Lincoln. "What's up Lincoln. I'm Bobby, Lori has told me a lot about you and it pretty cool that Lori has a brother and since you are her brother, I think it would be awesome if we could be bros." Bobby says sticking his fist out but nothing happens. Bobby looks down at Lincoln and notices he was just staring at him. "Um Lori, is he mad at me or something?"

Bobby asked confusedly to his girlfriend who looked confused as well. Suddenly and quickly his fist was slapped away, hit pretty hard by Lincoln and the white hair boy turned around, then starts walking away. "I think he needs to get to know me." Bobby says with a smile across his face as he holds his hand trying to make a negative into a positive. "I think that was just weird. I mean, the lame-o didn't even say anything then for no reason, he slaps your hand when you try to be friendly. Lame." Once Ronnie Anne said that, Both Lori and Bobby looked at her in disapproval. "Ronda calm down there is no reason to get mad." Bobby states looking at his sister with a happy expression but spoke in a serious tone. Ronnie Anne knew her brother was serious due to him using her real name so she says "No reason, he slapped your hand and for what, because you were being nice to him." Ronnie Anne said getting mad at the situation. "I'm fine though." "Then why are you still holding your hand?" "Okay it stings a bit but other than that I'm fine." "He might not be saying that when I'm through with him."

Ronnie Anne said looking at the boy who is leaning on the couch watching. "Hey guys I'm sure Lincoln didn't mean any harm. He just met the two of you and he doesn't know either of you, so please give it time. That's what we're doing and I think it's working." Lori says hoping to defuse the situation. "I don't like that you said "think" there." Ronnie Anne said somewhat worriedly. "Um we're still trying with Lincoln. At first he wouldn't say anything to anyone but now he physically responds to us with moving his head or pointing but there is still more to be done." Lori said looking at her brother before looking back at Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

"Come on guys, sitting down and relax." Lori said walking to the couch and the pair follows her. They sit down and like always Lincoln gets up and sits on the floor, away from the three. "Does he always do that?" Bobby asked his girlfriend. "Yes he does and no one knows why." Lori answers back with some concern about her brother. "He's like a scared dog when it meets new people." Ronnie Anne said giving a small laugh to the joke she made but now she along with Bobby and Lori realizes that Lincoln is staring at a hole right through the girl, making her nervous. "Look lame-o its a joke, so stop staring at me." She says with an aggressive tone to the boy.

Silents falls between the 4 of them until the door opens revealing Luan coming back from the kid's birthday party. "Hey guys. Hey Bobby. Hey Ronnie Anne." Luan said before going to the stairs and shouting. "Lola! Lana! I'm back! Start getting dressed! We're going to the park! So hurry up and park your little butts down here so we can leave! Hahaha get?!" Luan walks to the couch and sits down next to Lori. "Luan, you're taking them to the park?" Lori asked her little sister. "Yeah they asked me earlier and I said when I come back so I'm back and now I'm taking them to the park. Plus I'm meeting Giggles there." Luan said before continuing on with. "You could come to Ronnie Anne." "Sure. Beats staying here watching these two acting all lovey dovey."

When Luan said she was going to the park, Lori began to think to herself. "Can Lincoln come with you guys?" Lori asks Luan who looks surprised but answers with. "Sure if he wants to." Now looking at Lincoln who shrugs his shoulders before standing up. "Leni!" Lori calls out to her sister who walks out the kitchen and greets everyone. "The clothes we bought a few days ago, they are still in the closet right?" Leni thinks for a bit before saying. "They are like still in the closet, why?" "The clothes we got for Lincoln." Lori says than looks at Lincoln who looks kind of surprised which surprised Lori, Leni and Luan also the Loud parents who were watching from the kitchen. He has never shown any type of emotion so this was big for them.

"Go upstairs with Leni, we have new clothes for you to wear. Go to the bathroom, get out of those rags and put on the new clothes. Then Luan can take you guys to the park." Lori says to Lincoln but she noticed he was looking behind her, before she had a chance to turn around. "I'm going to the park as well." Lucy said, scaring everyone minus Lincoln. After the shock of the jump scare wore off, Luan asked "Sure but why do you want to go?" "Nature is a great inspiration for my writing." Lucy said before Lori jumps back in and says. "Leni takes Lincoln upstairs and gives him the clothes we got him." "Okay. Come on Lincoln." Leni said as she started walking up the stairs and with Lincoln behind her.

"Why does he have to come?" Ronnie Anne asked in an annoyed tone. "I think this could be good for Lincoln, he hasn't been outside since coming back. Also Luan." Lori states getting the attention of Luan who looks at her. "Keep a close eye on them, especially Lincoln, we don't know how he will act in a place that is filled with people." "Lori is right. This is Lincoln's first time being out with this family and no one knows what he will do, watch him carefully sweetie." Rita said from in the kitchen still listening in with Lynn Sr and Lisa. So they hear two sets of feet running down the stairs, it's Lana and Lola ready to go to the park. "Hey Bobby. Whatsup Ronnie Anne." Lana says to the brother and sister and Bobby says hello while Ronnie Anna says. "Just to let you girls know I'm coming with you to the park." "So am I." Lucy said, following by after Ronnie Anna.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to the park." Lola said walking to the front door. "Um we are waiting on Lincoln." Luan said knowing that the twins are not going to like this. "Why are we waiting on him?" Lola said somewhat nervously at what she thinks might be said but hoped not. Lana felt the same way as Lola, the two still kept their distance away from Lincoln. "He is coming with us to the park." When Luan said that, the twins started complaining but Lori says "Lincoln is going to the park and that is finally." Lori said, looking at her twin sisters who stopped complaining.

Minutes later Leni and Lincoln walk downstairs into the living room. They see that Lincoln is now wearing a nice white short sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. "Nice new clothes Lincoln." Said Bobby who smiled at Lincoln. "Yup. Much better than these old dirty clothes. Sometime in the next 2 weeks or maybe sooner, we'll take you clothes shopping so you can pick out what you want." Lori said to her little brother. "Okay he has in clothes, can we go now?" Lola said, getting impatient. "Alright guys hav..." "Not yet." Lori started saying before being cut off by Leni who goes into the kitchen and grabs her hair brush and walking to Lincoln. "Linky can't go outside with messy hair so I'm going to bush his and make it super pretty." Leni said before trying to bush Lincoln's hair but he grabs her wrist and resists surprising the Loud family along with Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln come on. I just want to make you look nice." Leni said, still struggling against Lincoln's hold on her. "Linky I want everyone to see your pretty face." Leni says and Lincoln stops fighting against her. "That hair is covering your face, so let me move it so we all can see your pretty hair and handsome face." Lincoln stops completely and slowly his grip on Leni's wrist weakens. "Can I brush your hair and show everyone how handsome you are Linky." Leni asks and Lincoln lets go of her wrist and nodes at her. Leni is very happy so she gets started brushing his hair. Leni is blocking everyone's view as she works on her brother's hair. Three minutes later "All done. Is everyone ready to see Linky?"

Leni moves to the side and reveals Lincoln with a new hair style. His hair is now brushed back, the hair length reaching a little farther past his neck and now with the hair out of the way, showing off his face. Since coming back, no one has gotten a clear look of Lincoln's face due to a lot of his hair covering it. You could only see some of his face through hair but now everyone could see all of it. Everyone looks at the boy who is looking back and forth. "So what you guys think." Leni with excitement in her voice and "He looks great. Good job Leni." Lori said, praying her sister's work and her brother's look as her boyfriend nodded in agreement. "Yeah new clothes, new hair style. Lincoln is looking styling hahaha." Luan said laughing at her joke. Walking into the living room, Rita, Lynn Sr with Lily and Lisa look at Lincoln then Lily starts clapping her hand in glee. "I ike it." Lily says, putting a smile on her sisters and parents's faces. Rita going to her son kneels down to him, cups his face in his hand and says "Years later and my handsome baby boy still looks the same." Rita said getting a bit emotional and seeing her son's face for the first time in 6 years.

"I have to agree, it's been so long since we got to look at your face properly and I'm so happy to see right now." Lynn Sr said putting his free hand on his son's back. Everyone looks on and sees that Lincoln' cheeks are now slightly pink. "Aw Linky is blushing. Totes super cute. Lola do you have a mirror with you? I want to show Linky how he looks." "Of course she does. She's Lola, I would be surprised if she didn't have a mirror with her to look at herself." "Shut up Lana!" Lola said taking a mirror out and giving it to Leni who holds it in front of Lincoln to look at himself. Lincoln looks at himself and tiles his head slightly to the side a few times. "You look good now Linky. Now we are ready to go to the park." "Finally." Ronnie Anne said after Leni. Luan gets up and after Leni gives the mirror back to Lola, she, Lucy, Ronnie Anne, Lana, Lola, and Lincoln walk to the door, head outside and go to the park.

* * *

**And done with chapter 6.**

**What do you think of the new chapter.**

**I introduced Bobby and Ronnie Anna to the story and the next chapter, I'll be doing the same with a few characters. What's going to happen when the kids go to the park? Keep reading to find out.**

**Leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it. but for now**

**I'll see you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone MJW1000 here and this is the 7th chapter of Taken and Return.**

**We will see what the kids are up to in the park.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter 7 of taken and return.**

* * *

Now at the park, everyone is going to do their own things, Lana and Lola were playing and running around with some other kids, Ronnie Anne was walking around the park looking bored and Lucy asked Lincoln to help her with her poems and he accepted so they when underneath a tree to work on her poems. Meanwhile, Luan was talking with her friend Giggles who is just meant up with before everyone split to have fun. "That was nice of you to take your sisters to the park." "They asked earlier but I have a birthday party to perform at so I told them after the party. After the party, I told them and Lucy wanted to come as well and we are here." Luan said talking with Giggles.

"Nice but who are those two? I've seen the girl around here but I never since the boy here before'' "The girl is Ronnie Anne. Lori my older sister's boyfriend Bobby's little sister. She just wanted to get away from them acting all in love and I can't blame her." "No wonder she looked familiar, I might have seen her in school. I heard she has a bad reputation for being really tough. So who is the boy?" "He is my little brother Lincoln." Luan said looking at her brother who was looking around like he was caution about something. When Luan said that, Giggles's eyes widen. "Wait you have a brother?" Giggles asked shocked that Luan has a brother. "Yeah, 2 weeks ago he came back home and he has been living with us." "I've known you for almost 3 years and I never heard you guys having a brother." Giggles said looking at the comedian who looked a little conflicted.

"Look Giggles, something happened a few years ago and Lincoln couldn't be with us for a long time so I want to leave it at that. Okay?" Luan telling Giggles, hoping that she will see that she doesn't want to talk about the Lincoln situation and that will be the end of it. "Hey girl don't worry about it so, spill the details on the party." Giggles is always very interested in Luan's work as a comedian and her thoughts as well tips about it.

* * *

Over with Ronnie Anne, she is walking around the park thinking to herself. "I knew I should've brought my skateboard with me but I had to listen to Bobby." Ronnie Anne watches the kids play and run around the park and she sees Lucy sitting under a tree with Lincoln standing next to his sister who has a book and a pencil in her hand writing something down. Ronnie Anne is still not happy with what happened earlier between her, Bobby and Lincoln. Before she could think about it any longer a voice got her attention. "Hey Ronnie Anne." She turns around to see Clyde walking to her and she greets him. "What's up Clyde. What are you doing here?" "Nothing much, I was just bored at home so I came here to see if anyone I knew was here and I saw you standing here so I guess it worked out for me." "I'm surprised that your dads let you come here alone." "It took some convincing but they agree long as I come home with in 2 hours." "Cool Clyde. Now I won't be as bore as I was before." "What are you doing here?" "I came because Bobby is with Lori and I don't want to be around them acting all lovey dovey so I came here her sisters and brother."

Ronnie Anne said with the last part coming out aggressively while Clyde was in a trans when Ronnie Anne said Lori and she did see this but was pulled out of it once Ronnie Anne was done talking. "Could you say that again?" Clyde asked somewhat confused and Ronnie Anne looked at her friend also little bit confused. "Clyde you really need to stop obsessing over Lori Okay?" "No I need to you to say who you came here with again. I think I misheard you." Ronnie Anne looks at Clyde before saying. "I came here Lori's sisters and brother." "Wait the Louds doesn't have a brother." "Turns out they do." Ronnie Anne says before pointing to Lucy and Lincoln who are both now standing up with Lucy looking like she is talking to Lincoln and saying. "His name is Lincoln. I don't much about him and I don't care to." Clyde notice her tone was aggressive when talking about Lincoln. "What's wrong?" "When Lori introduced me and Bobby to Lincoln Bobby tried to be friendly with him and for no reason he slaps Bobby's hand away and if it wasn't for Bobby and Lori being there, I would have beaten him down."

Ronnie Anne said getting more anger as she talked and Clyde sees this "Maybe he was nervous or something, maybe try and talk to him." When Clyde said that, the tomboy looked at him and said. "I don't think he talks, he didn't say anything to me, Bobby or Lori the whole time." Clyde thinks for a moment before saying "Come on." to Ronnie Anne and she was confused. "For what?" "I want to meet their brother, Just follow me. Maybe he is nice and friendly and you don't even know." With that Clyde walks to where Lucy who is now sitting down writing and Lincoln are with Ronnie Anne right by his side. As they get closer to the siblings, they see that Lincoln turned his gaze from watching Lucy onto them and Clyde shouts "Hey Lucy!" Once shouting they see Lucy looking at them, sees Clyde waving his hand than gets up and starts walking towards them with Lincoln still standing underneath the tree.

"Hello Clyde. Can I help you?" Lucy greets Clyde with the same deadpan tone as she speaks. "Hey Lucy, so I heard you have your new brother with you." Clyde said nervously "Yes I just meet him a few weeks ago." "Is it Okay if I meet him?" Lucy looks back and sees her brother standing and watching them. "Okay Clyde but be prepared, Lincoln is very quiet so quiet in fact that we don't even know what his voice sounds like." With that Lucy starts leading Clyde and Ronnie Anne to Lincoln but he starts walking to them as well. Now in front of the Loud brother Lucy state. "Lincoln meet Clyde. Clyde meet Lincoln. Our parents are friends with his dads so we know and talk with him." Clyde sees that Lincoln is looking at him making him nervous but he pushes through and began to speak to the Loud brother.

"Hi Lincoln, I'm Clyde, so what you guys are doing over here by the tree." Clyde asked but got no responses out of Lincoln but got one out of Lucy. "Lincoln is helping me write poems and whenever I need his help, I ask him and he write a word down in my book." Lucy, Ronnie Anne and Clyde start talking with Lincoln watching them and never saying anything. A few minutes of sitting and talking, the group sees Lola and Lana along with Luan and Giggles walking towards them. Giggles introduced herself to Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln while the twins and Luan greets Clyde but Lucy notice something off with the twins tones in their voices, so Lucy says. "What wrong you guys?" "They saw Hank and Hawk walking into the park and start bullying kids so we came over here to hopefully not deal with them." Luan said and Lucy signs while Clyde and Ronnie Anne groan at the mention of the 2 boy's names.

"I can't stand those guys!" Ronnie Anne said than Clyde instantly said. "They are always give everyone else a hard time, it's so annoying." The twins start ranting about the boys, talking about their big dumb laughs and ugly faces making everyone but Lucy and Lincoln laugh. Soon everyone starts talking about different things, Lola has a beauty pageant coming up in a few weeks, Lana plans to play with her pets, Ronnie Anne and Clyde talk about Ace Savvy while Luan and Giggles talk about comedy and Lucy continues writing poems with Lincoln's help. Minutes goes by, than they hear very loud laughing and Clyde says "Oh no." The group looks and sees that Hank and Hawk are walking in their direction. The boys now a few steps away the group starts taunting them. "Look what you got here, a bunch of losers. Am I right?" Hank said while nudging Hawk's arm. "Yup! A bunch of sad losers and babies." Them getting annoyed, Lola and Lana says "Go away!" "Leave us alone!" This makes the bullies laugh out loud. "It looks like we made the fake princess and the dirty mutt upset! " "What's funny about this is that there is nothing they could do about! What they do beat us us, tell mommy and daddy!" The boys laugh at them angering the Louds and their friends. "Go do something else and stop bothering us!" Luan states in anger. "Yeah leave us alone." Giggles says to the boys. "For real, you guys are so annoying." Ronnie Anne says in a really aggressive tone. "Look what got here, a sad and scare nerd,a stupid girl who thinks she tough, the 2 city clowns, little miss darkness and um who is that?.."

The boys are looking at Lincoln in confusion and Lincoln is also has his eyes set on the boys. "That's cute you losers find yourselves another friend and the freak has white hair." The boys laughter was interrupted by an angry Lana now standing up. "Leave my brother alone you big dumb bullies!" This not only shocked Hank and Hawk, also everyone else. "Oh your brother. Aw so cute she loves her white hair freak brother." "Look at the dirty mutt protecting her brother like the pathetic dog she is." Once that was said Lola stood up next to her twin and said. "Hey you big ugly meatheads! Leave Lana alone!" This angered the bullies and they stepped closer to the group. "What did you just say!?" "I think she's mad!" "Let's give losers something to be mad about!" Hank and Hawk took Lana's hat and Lola's tiara and when they start complaining, they bullies pushed the twins down to the ground, they step back away from the fallen twins and start laughing. Before anyone else could jump in, Lincoln gets in front of his twin sisters and motions with his hand "give me". The bullies laugh at this. "You want them freak?" "You better come get them!" With that, the pair throw the twins's things on the ground in front of them, between themselves and the much smaller boy.

* * *

Lincoln looks down at the girl's stuff than back at the bullies with a serious expression across his face which nobody else but Hank and Hawk could see. Before anyone could react, Lincoln kicks Hank in the shin hard making him drop to one knee grasping his shin, than grabs his head and knees him 3 times in the face breaking his nose. Lincoln pushes Hank head and back first to the ground, Hank is groaning in pain and Hawk is in shock along with the Louds, Ronnie Anne, Clyde and Giggles. Lincoln stares down Hank before looking at Hawk and start walking to him. Hawk takes a few steps back but Lincoln is still walking towards him, so he goes to Lincoln and starts throwing punches at him but the Loud brother just dodges, weaves or blocks them. After 30 seconds of throwing punches that never land, Lincoln quickly throws 7 punches that all connected and he lands 3 punches to his body and 4 to his face and head hurting Hawk badly. Hawk is mad and hurt and with Hank still on the ground, he tries to throw more punches at Lincoln but shock everyone, Lincoln dodges the punches, grabs Hawk's arm and using his momentum to judo throw him over his shoulder onto the ground back first knocking the air out of him.

Lincoln with a grip still on Hunk arm looks at the Louds and their friends before turns his attention back to Hawk and quickly puts him in an armbar making the boy scream in pain. Not to long after putting Hawk in the armbar there was an audible snap, Lincoln lets go of the armbar and Hawk starts screaming loud and in pain while clenching his arm. Everybody was confused at what happen until Ronnie Anne exclaims that Lincoln just broke his arm. The group looks on at Lincoln who turns his attention back to Hank who is starting to get up but Lincoln quickly goes to his legs and starts stomping on them then stands on his back and does the same thing making Hank moan and groan in pain who is laying flat on his stomach. Lincoln walks over Hank onto the ground getting off his back to his head, then he picks Hank up who still has his lower body on the ground by his shirt his and cocks his fist back then punches him in the jaw knocking out a tooth. Lincoln with some of his hair covering his face looks at the 2 bullies laying on the ground than puts his hands on his head and brushes the hair out of his face. He now looks at his Loud sisters and friends and starts walking towards them but stops and looks down. Lincoln then picks up Lana's hat and Lola's tiara and walks in front of the 2 girls who are still on the ground and he helps them get up. Now standing up, Lincoln places the hat on Lana's head and the tiara on Lola's head and rubs their heads before walking and standing next to Lucy.

* * *

No one says anything other until Luan says "I think it's a good time to go home." With that Louds and Ronnie Anne starts walking to the Loud house and Clyde and Giggles a company them. Soon they reach the house after the silent walk back with Clyde and Giggles going home, now once inside they are greeted by The Loud parent, Lori, Leni who is hold Lily and Bobby and they ask did they "how was the park?" Luan was silent for a second before saying "Lincoln got into a fight with Hank and Hawk." The family was shocked at what Luan said, Rita and Leni quickly went to check on the twins, Bobby checked on Ronnie Anne despite her protest and Lynn Sr and Lori asking Luan more questions about what happened and she said that Hank and Hawk were bullying everyone in the park, bothering them as well calling them names. When they turned their attention to Lincoln Lana and Lola got mad at them and this got the bullies mad so they took Lana's hat and Lola's crown and pushed the twins down. That when Lincoln stepped in and the fight started.

The family produced what Luan said before the parents could say anything, Lola and Lana start saying that that the Hank and Hawk were being mean to everyone and Lincoln saved them from the bullies hurting them which surprising their sisters and parents. While the parents weren't 100 percent happy with what their son did and him using violence, they knew he had a good heart to do what he did so he was spared any type of punishment. Everyone did praised Lincoln for protecting his sisters including Bobby who stuck his fist out to Lincoln and this time rather than slapping it away, they fist bump which made both Bobby and Lori happy.

Hours later Bobby and Ronnie Anne went home and 2 hours later everyone is home and dinner is made with Lincoln doing the same thing he always does, he will do 1 of 2 things. Number 1: stays in the living room and waits later to eat his food or number 2: go to sleep and eat his food when he wakes up and alone and tonight it's number 1. The Loud parents are starting to worry about their son always sleeping or not eating at breakfast or dinner with them but they try to push it in the back of their mines but they can't get rid of the feeling, especially after what happened at the park which everyone in the house knows now. The parents isn't the only one who feels this way, Lori, Luna, Lucy and Lisa all feel something very similar but with Lucy and Lisa, they suspect something is wrong with Lincoln by the way he has acted since meeting him. With the others they know for sure something is wrong with Lincoln but no one can't seem to get a good idea on what's wrong with him.

After everyone is done eating and most are in their room going to bed, Lana and Lola goes to Lincoln who is still sitting on the couch, gives him a hug and thank him for protecting them and Lincoln pats their heads before they head upstairs for bed. Lucy, Lisa and Lori sees this than heads upstairs to bed a few minutes after her sister. Lori walks upstairs, goes into her room and sees all her sisters minus Lily waiting there.

"What are you all do here? Shouldn't you be going to bed?" Lori asked hoping to get a response and she did from Lucy. "Everyone was getting ready for bed but I called an emergency sister meeting what's why we're all here." Lori think why would Lucy call a emergency sister meeting? Is it about Lincoln? All of the sisters think about Lincoln ever since he came back and they know something is wrong with him. They try to get some kind of read on their brother and when they think they have something, something else happens and it goes another way and everytime it seems brings more questions than answers for them. What happened to Lincoln when he was kidnapped? Why doesn't he talk to anyone? Is Lincoln hurting? So many questions with no answers just because of their own Brother.

* * *

**And done with chapter 7.**

**What did you think of the new chapter.**

**I wanna mention before I get any reviews on why Lincoln didn't have a crazy emotional breakdown or something. He kind did but not the way a lot of you were expecting. "How?" you must be asking yourself well read the next chapter to find out.**

**Leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it. but for now**

**I'll see you guys later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, MJW1000 here and this is the 8th chapter of Taken and Return.**

**The sister meeting that Lucy called about Lincoln and something that no one knows that happened at the park.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 8 of Taken and return.**

* * *

Lori looked at Lucy before asking "This couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Lucy responded with. "No this is very important." Lori signs then asks "What's this meeting about?" "It's about Lincoln and what happened at the park." Lori and the rest of the Loud sisters look at Lucy for a moment before Luna says "We know what happened at the park alright dude, Lincoln got into a fight from what Luan said." Lucy turns her head towards the rocker and says "There's more that you guys don't know." Everyone is confused by what Lucy means by that. "Okay I called this sister meeting to start right now." Lori says hitting her shoe against the dresser. "The floor is yours Lucy." Lucy looks at her sisters before saying "This happened before Lincoln got into the fight with Hank and Hawk and before we saw Ronnie Anna and Clyde." "Clyde the Mcbride's son, he was at the park." Lucy looks at Luna before saying "Yeah. When I saw him, he was with Ronnie Anna."

Lucy continues with "Me and Lincoln are underneath the tree. Our brother was helping me write poems. I would first ask him if he knew any words that rhyme with my word, he would nod at me then I would give him my book and pen to write the word down. Things started off normal with me asking a rhyme and him then writing the word down in my book until I asked him and tried to give him my book but he didn't take it." Lucy looks at her sisters before saying "I look up at Lincoln and he seemed to be out of it, almost like he was thinking or in a trance." Most of the sisters are silent, waiting for Lucy to continue all but Luan who asks her sister. "Was Lincoln looking around the park when he was like that?" Luan asks and the rest of the sisters are confused by this. "Yes. When he was in the state, he was looking around the park but why do you ask?" Lucy says, answering Luan's question before asking one of her own. "While talking with Giggles, I noticed that he was looking around the park but I didn't know what to think of it. Maybe it was something to it." Luan said with sadness in her voice that she didn't pick up that something was wrong with her little brother. "Come on Luan don't be sad, there was like no way that any of us could've known that something was upsetting Linky." Leni said than giving her younger sister a hug alone with Luna. "She's right, we don't know what Lincoln thinks so it's impossible for us to know if something upsets him. So dude please don't beat yourself over this and if Lincoln has a problem then we'll be there for him."

After 90 seconds of silence Luan has calmed down thanks with help from her sisters and silence is in the house until Lori says "Alright Lucy you were saying." The eldest Loud sister getting the attention of Lucy who nodded then continues on. "So after seeing him in that state I called his name once but it was like he didn't hear me,there was no reaction from him. So I tapped his leg and called his name once more and this did snap him out of his trance. Now we are looking at each other before he reaches and grabs my book alone with my pen from my hands and waits for me to give him the word I need him to rhyme with but there was something I couldn't shake off."

Flashback

"Lincoln is something wrong?" Lucy asks her brother who is looking at the book but when she asks the question, he turns his head towards her but turns a page in the book and then starts writing something down as Lucy watches. Lincoln stops writing and hands the book to his sister before he starts looking around the park. Lucy looks at her brother before looking at the book which says "What do you mean?" Lucy stares at the book then says "Lincoln I was calling you but you were not responding and.." Lucy stops and seems to think for a moment before continuing on with "Sign I don't know. You always seem to be more focused with everything and I don't know why but I just found it weird for you seemingly out of nowhere stopped responding." Lucy notices Lincoln now looking at her once again then he reaches for the book and pen which Lucy gives to him and just before he starts writing Lucy asks "You were thinking about something right Lincoln?" Lincoln stops and looks at his little sister before nodding his head indicating yes to her question.

Lucy saw this and decided that it's now or never, she knew what she was going to ask could have a big negative rebound at her but she also knew if she asked this, maybe she could found out something that could help her, her sisters and her parents get closer to Lincoln and maybe having him open up to them. So like ripping off a bandit Lucy asked "Were you thinking about the last time you were here? You know… the kidnapping." Lucy watched her brother intensely to see any type of reaction. Once Lucy completed her sentence, she watched as Lincoln's eyes widened momentary before dropping both Lucy's book and pen that he was holding. Lincoln must have realized what he did because he quickly got down on his knees and picked up the book and pen which he placed on his chest. Once he's done with that, Lincoln with his hands clenching and unclenching quickly looks at Lucy with an intensity that she never seen from anyone before and kind of frightens her which she unknowingly shows by standing up and takes a step back seemingly out of fear. She watches as Lincoln's glare softens almost like he saw his sister's fear, he closes his eyes and starts taking deep breaths.

After a little over a minute of him doing this, he looks at Lucy who sees that he is calm but she can't help and feels that she did something terrible to him. "Lincoln I…" Lucy starts to talk with noticeable regret and sorrow in her voice but is stopped by Lincoln who puts his hand up as a signal to stop which she does. Lucy looks at her brother and to her surprise and somewhat excitement he opens his mouth to say something to her but quickly stops himself before he starts writing in her book. After he's done writing, he extends the book to Lucy who takes it and it says "You don't have to worry about me." After reading the message, Lucy looks at her brother and walks to him, standing right infront of him. "Lincoln you're my brother. We are family. We must worry about each other, we all worry about it because we all care about you and that's what family does." Lucy says before grabbing her book and pen from Lincoln who stares at her in somewhat shock and gets more shocked when Lucy gives him a little smile then hugs him. Lucy notices that Lincoln tensed up when she wrapped her arms around to hug him but soon he becomes less tense and lets it happen. Lucy after sometime breaks that hug, steps back and looks at Lincoln then says "We want to know who you are Lincoln. When you're ready to open up, we all will be there waiting and happy for you." Lucy says before sitting down where she was before. "I think I have new inspiration for a new poem. Could you help me bring it to life Lincoln?" She asked and Lincoln gave her the thumbs up. The two siblings sit underneath the tree with Lucy writing and Lincoln watching her until they hear a voice "Hey Lucy!" Lincoln looks away from Lucy and looked at the source of the voice. Lucy looks from her book and sees Clyde who is waving at her and also Ronnie Anne standing right beside him.

Present

"So after that we talked with Clyde and Ronnie Anne then 15 minutes later Luan, Lana and Lola came over. 5 minutes later those bullies came over there and everything with them happened." Silents fall in the room as the sisters are all in shock and no one doesn't really know what to make of what Lucy told them. "Elder sisters, I must ask a question that could be beneficial to perhaps understanding our male sibling's mind a little bit better?" Lisa asked, breaking the silence. The 5 oldest sisters looked at each other before Lori said "Sure Lisa. What's your question?" "Before asking the main question, I must clarify something quickly. Our male sibling was abducted at the park, correct?" Lisa asked and Luan responded with "Yes he was." "So my theory could be correct." Lisa has her sister's attention on what this theory could be. "What's your theory?" Lana asked, confused much like everyone else.

"A few days ago myself, Lily, our parents units and Lincoln were in the living room and mother allowed me to pick what to watch so I put on a documentary. At some point in the documentary, a man who was discussing mental health had a mental breakdown when he started talking about his own childhood and his abuse. Once I saw that, I started doing my own research on the human mind and what could cause someone to have a breakdown like the man in the documentary. So after seeing the documentary, doing my own research and hearing what happened today with our brother, it got me thinking. With everything that happened at the park, what if that was Lincoln's own mental breakdown?" The sisters all are quiet, processing Lisa's theory and how correct it could be. "I literally don't know what to say." said Lori. "I know it's a lot of data to take in but I truly believe that I could be on it something important for our male siblings." Silents fall once more in the room until Lynn says. "This is something we need to tell mom and dad about." "Yeah maybe mom and dad could help." Lana and Lola said at the same time. The rest of the sisters exclaim their own support to the idea. "Okay we'll talk to mom and dad tomorrow and I think this sister meeting is over." Lori says before hitting her shoe against the desk. "Now everyone get out and go to bed!" Lori says before her siblings all start leaving the room to go to bed. "Not you Leni. This is your room." Lori says to her roommate who sits down on her bed. With her sisters gone, Lori and Leni start getting ready for bed but not only them but the rest of the Loud sisters couldn't shake off what Lisa says.

Fast forward to the next day and everyone is just waking up. Most of the sisters are waiting in line to go into the bathroom but Luna as she was first in line which means she already went to the bathroom goes into Lisa and Lily's room to get Lily. Luna walks into the room to see her mom in there changing Lily's diaper. "Good morning mom." Luna said while walking to her mom and youngest sister and the mother of 11 responded with "Good morning Luna." before picking up a freshly changed Lily who when seeing her sister says excitedly good morning to her and Luna says the same before tickling her. "Luna." The rockstar stops her tickling assault on Lily and turns her attention to her mom. "Yes mom." "After you girls are done with breakfast, me and your father want to talk to you guys about the arrangements for Lincoln and if everything is ready." "Wait don't you and dad have to go to work?" Luna asks her mom who says "No we don't. We finally asked for time off from our jobs. Something some of our coworkers and managers were happy we took." This caught Luna by surprise and the Loud mother noticed this. "Some of my coworkers and managers I guess saw that me and your father were working a lot more than usual and kept on saying that we should ask for time off. Some of them who are close friends knew about the Lincoln situation and the cops coming to our house to ask questions and give statements so they knew why we were working the way we were working but they were still worried about us working ourselfs dry."

"Cops?" Luna said shocked at this news. "When did cops come here?" Rita looked to be thinking before saying "Oops I guess we forgot to tell you girls about it. We will talk about it after breakfast in the meeting. As for now I need to feed Lily." With that Rita alone with Lily in her arms and Luna leave the bedroom and off to the kitchen where the husband/father was cooking breakfast. Minutes later the sisters come one by one and soon the Louds are sitting at the table eating breakfast all but Lincoln who was sitting in the living room not eating before going to take a shower. After finishing breakfast and washing the dishes, the parents pulled their daughters into their room to talk.

"Okay girls, me and mother have the next three days off of work and your mother and Luna brought something to me that we both kind of forgot to tell you all." The girls looked at each other before their dad continued on. "So 3 days after Lincoln came home and you girls along with myself went to the supermarket and your mom was home with Lincoln, the cops came here." This got many of the girls to ask worry "The cops were here?" or "Why were the cops here?" The parents saw this and their mom explained what happened. "So when Lincoln was kidnapped, as soon as we got home we called the police and we took statements. So when Lincoln came back and we called the police to let them know that Lincoln was back home, the day you guys left they came here to talk to me." "What happened when the police came here mommy?" Lola asked and Rita thought for a second before saying "The police were here asking questions for 20 to 30 minutes. Asking questions like when did Lincoln come back home and if I or anyone in the family know what happened to Lincoln during the 6 years of his kidnapping? The officers tried to speak to Lincoln but just like with everyone, he never spoke to anyone. He was just sitting on the couch watching us as we talked. After answering all the officer's questions and giving statements, they left. That's basically the short version of what happened but most of it was them asking questions and me giving statements."

After saying that, the parents look at each other then node before Lynn Sr said. "Girls we wanted to talk about if everything is ready for Lincoln. Leni is the bed frame ready?" "Yes it is and it's totes awesome! Linky is like going to love it." Leni said excitedly. "Lola, Jr and Luan everything is placed in the attic?" "Yup dad but it was only me and Luan putting stuff up there." Lynn said and her dad confusedly asked his sports loving daughter. "Lola wasn't helping?" "Lola helped bring the stuff out but she said she wouldn't go up there. So me and Lynn had to do all the heavy lifting ha ha ha get it? No seriously me and Lynn brought everything into that attic." The Loud parents both stare at Lola who looks nervous. "Lola why weren't you helping your sisters bring the boxes into the attic?" Their mom asked Lola with a stern tone and glare that made Lola give in. "Cause it's dirty up there! All icky and nasty! Come on you can't expect a princess like me to do something that Lana would love to do!" Lana who is smirking says with pride "Yeah I do!" This made her twin sister roll her eyes at her and Lola says "Lana likes that kind of stuff why she couldn't do it rather than someone so elegant and refined as myself?"

"An elegant pain in the butt." This made Luan and Lynn laugh and Lola anger but before she can make any kind of response. "Stop right now!" Their mother puts a stop to the fight that most likely would have happened before her twin daughters. "Lola we'll talk about later. Also even if Lana wanted to help out in the attic, she couldn't. She couldn't because she, Lisa and your dad were making sure the room was big enough by expanding it which they had to knock down some of the wall and rebuild new ones to make more room. Also they had to rewire the room to put in new outlets in here along with changing some messed up switches and had to replace the light bolt. Which speaking of that, is everything done on your sides?" Rita asked the 3. "Yes honey everything should be ready and good, right girls?" Lynn Sr said looking at his two daughters who both nod before Lisa says "Affirmative father unit. Myself and the 8 eldest have recalibrated the room's wiring structure to correct the issues with the construction of the area to convert everything to your request." Lana along with everyone else looks at Lisa in confusion before saying herself "What she had but way less nerdy." Their mom looks at them before saying "Alright good." Once she said that, Lynn Sr jumped in. "Honey did you, Luna and Lucy already paint the room?" "Yes the room was painted earlier today." The mother of 11 said and was followed by Luna. "Yeah that room is looking rockin." Luna said before giving the devil horns. "I wanted to paint the room black." Lucy said, scaring everyone in the process. "But you said give the room a bright and friendly kind of feel for Lincoln not for me so we just painted it a cream color. I liked the job we did."

"Okay that great. Lori the new beds and dressers are in you and Leni's room right? Also Luna is the new desk and Laptop " Lynn Sr asked his oldest and third oldest child and both nodes at their dad. "Later on today once the paint is dry Jr I want you to first help Lori and Leni by helping them move the bed frame, beds and the dresser into the new room then help Luna move the dresser to the room. I know it a lot to ask you but I can count on my star athlete right?" "That's easy for me dad! I am Lynn Loud! You can count on me!" Lynn said puffing out her chest and speaking proudly. "That's my girl. While they are doing that your mother, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily will be down stairs keeping Lincoln company and hopefully distracted from noticing anything that would be happening upstairs." The Loud father paused before continuing with "Tomorrow we will show Lincoln everything we've been working over the last week. If there's anything you girls want to say to me or your mother?" Lynn Sr asked before Lucy explained what happened between her and Lincoln at the park before everything with Hank and Hawk happened. Then after that Lisa explained her theory about behind everything that happened at the park and Lincoln's possible mental breakdown surprising the Loud parents but not hurting their will and drive for their son.

"Look girls, the reason why we're doing everything that we are doing is because we want to make Lincoln feel safe at his home. We want him to feel safe within his family. I know everything is scary not just for us but for Lincoln too but the best we can do is to show him all the love we can so we can understand and get to know and love him. Okay girls?" Her daughters all nod at their mother, making both parents smile. "Girls go have fun. We call you when it's time to start moving things." With that the girls leave their parents room. Throughout the day the family was in the living room watching until hours later one by one all of them moved upstairs to work on the room. Luna played music from her speaker to help drown out the noise they would be making while moving everything to the new room. Downstairs Luan was telling jokes to Lily, their mom and Lincoln making Lily laugh a lot, Lucy was reading a book about vampires, Lana and Lola were playing tag and Lisa was writing down a new experiment. After 35 minutes Lynn Sr, Lori, Leni, Luna and Lynn came downstairs and Lynn Sr gave his wife a thumbs up as they sat down.

After eating dinner, the Loud family would head off to bed and hope things could go good tomorrow.

* * *

**And done with chapter 8.**

**What did you think of the new chapter?**

**Leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it. but for now**

**I'll see you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, MJW1000 here and welcome to chapter 9 of Taken and Return.**

**Lets see what's going to happen with the Loud family and their plan involving Lincoln**

**Enjoy the 9th chapter of Taken and return.**

* * *

It's a big day within the Loud family household, weeks worth of preparation is finally going to reveal which does excite the Loud parents and sisters. Today they are going to show their love and how much they care about their son/brother Lincoln who is quiet and keeps to himself but they hope when all is said and done they can have a much better relationship with him.

After the Loud parents and sisters were done eating their breakfast that was cooked by the Loud father Lynn Sr, they went their separate ways. Each one going to their respected rooms and doing their own things.

Lori is texting Bobby about what they're doing and Lincoln getting his own room and Bobby is showing his support for his girlfriend and wished Lori and her family good luck.

On the other side of the room, Leni is working on fashion designs mainly 2 dresses. 1 for Lori who was planning on having a date with Bobby and the other one for Lola who in 2 weeks has a beauty pageant coming up and she wanted a new dress. On Leni's bed, there are papers which have shirt designs on them that are orange and say complete.

Luna is listening to music while looking through her phone at SMOOCH tickets that she was planning on going to and was very excited to be going.

Luan is working on her comedy acting for her next gig. Writing down new jokes, some more standup that the kids can participate in and have fun with.

Lynn is currently getting ready to go outside and that's because she's going to the park. Lynn was going to the park to play soccer with her friends Margo, Polly Pain and others. Lynn has been thinking of bringing Lincoln to play with her and her friends. She is still very curious about her little brother and what could he do against her or her friends on the field.

Lucy is getting stuff together so that she could contact her great great grandmother Harriet. She hasn't tried to contact her grandmother or any kind of ghost for that matter.

Lana is taking care of her pets in the backyard. Giving them their breakfast, cleaning them and playing with them, just keeping her pets happy.

Lola is working on her beauty pageant performative, trying to decide what she's going to do for the talent portion.

Lisa because she was working on an experiment, Lisa pulled a all nigher to get as much work done and was now sleeping in her room after eating breakfast then finally crushing on to her bed.

* * *

Many hours later it's around 7:30, we see Lincoln is sitting on the couch along with Lola who just came from the kitchen after helping their dad prepare dinner, Lana, Lynn who got back from the park 3 hours ago, Luna and Leni who is holding Lily watching some random cartoon on TV (Lori, Luan, Lucy and Lisa an hour ago went upstairs) when the Loud parents who were in the kitchen making tonight's dinner which is Lynnagna and now placing it in the oven, both parents walks into the living room and then sits down on the couch which gets Lincoln's attention. Rita and Lynn Sr look at each other then looking at their daughters who are no longer sitting on the couch and are now by the staircase before nodding to their parents.

"Lincoln me and your father have been talking and there's something we need to talk to you about." Rita says to her only son and Lynn Sr add.

"We both have been thinking about this for some time now and we talked to your sisters about it as well."

The parents of 11 children look at their son to any kind of reaction and they see that their son always has a blank expression on his face but they both notice that Lincoln's hands which are in his lap clenched to fist and this did slightly worry them but they knew they had to push on.

"And with your sister's help, we have been working on something very important to all of us and hopefully to you also Lincoln, so we think now it's a good time for us to show you what we have been working on."

After that was said by Lynn Sr, the Louds parents got up off the couch and started walking to the staircase with a slightly hesitant Lincoln behind them looking between his parents and his sisters but Rita and Lynn Sr seemingly noticing this, allowed Lincoln to walk in front of them. The Parents, sisters and brother slowly walk upstairs and when they reach upstairs, they see their remaining sisters standing right next to what was the line closet and they walk to the girls who most look really excited minus Lucy and Lisa. Rita takes a deep breath before getting on one knee then saying.

"Lincoln we want you to know that we all love you. When you were born, me and father were so happy to have a son and your older sisters were so happy to have a little brother. Changing your diapers, feeding you, playing with you, your first words, your first steps and so much more it was so special. It felt like everything was so perfect until"

Rita paused, trying to regain her composure but failing when the tears were in her eyes but not falling. Her husband, Lori, Leni and the twins comforted her but Rita calmed down, wiped the tears from her eyes and pushed through.

"Until it was all taken away the day that these people took you away from us. We put in a missing child report to the police but all of those years of waiting for the police to find some kind lead on your kidnapping. All of those years of waiting for someone to come forward with some information about the people who took you away. All of those years of waiting for the police to find you, it all seemed to be in vain!"

Rita said before putting her hands on her face and finally breaking down in tears. The family ran to comfort her with most of them crying like Leni, Luan, the twins, Lisa and Lily while others were trying to be strong Like Lynn Sr, Lori, Luna, Lynn and Lucy. None of them liked seeing their wife/mother in the state that she was in and for everyone it was heartbreaking.

"Linc please understand there's a reason why mom is like this."

The rockstar of the family said while still comforting their mom.

"At one point in time during everything, the police suspected that you might've been dead."

Lori said with a very sad tone. This shocked the younger Loud sisters who seemed to never heard this before.

"3 months after Lincoln's kidnapping, the police informed us that they found a van that matched the description of what we reported."

Lynn Sr looks at his children before continuing with.

"They told us that the van was cleaned out and they ran the van to see if there was any fingerprints but they couldn't find any. All that was left was a ripped up orange shirt that had blood on it. The police did a test on the shirt and using blood samples from the hospital we took all of you to find that the blood on the shirt matched Lincoln's. So they told us that we should repair for the worst."

Lynn took a deep inhale before saying.

"So the police had to stop the search, they had other cases to deal with and after 2 years the case went cold and was put on hold. Me and your mom were heartbroken about everything that happened and I'm ashamed to say, we almost lost hope but something kept on telling us to not give up. So we believed that one day some way somehow we would have our son again."

"I'm so happy we never gave up."

Rita said wiping the tears from her eyes then putting her hands on Lincoln's shoulders and looking at him.

"Years of heartache. Years of pain. Years of fear all end when six years later you finally come home. I couldn't believe it, I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't."

Rita said while crying, this time tears of joy.

"When I finally got to hug you, hold my baby boy again, I never wanted to let you go."

Rita looks at her son and pulls him into a hug and soon the rest of the family joins the hug.

"Lincoln I said it before but I'll say it hundred time over, We love you! We never stopped loving you and we're never going to stop loving you!"

Rita said breaking the hug and standing up along with the rest of the family.

"Son, we want you to know that you are apart of this family." Lynn Sr states.

"We will literally always be here for you." Lori said

"If you need help with fashion, I will totes to love to help." Leni says

"If you need to laugh, I will be there to make it happen." Luan said with a big smile.

"If you ever feel like the darkness is closing, I will be there to pull you out and be your light." Lucy said, giving a small smile to her brother.

"If you need adorable twins, we will be there for you!" Lana and Lola said at the same time with big smiles.

"If you want someone to play with, just come to me and I will be there." Lynn says with pride.

"If you want someone to jam with then I will be there waiting for you and it would be rockin!" Luna said giving the devil horns

"If you ever have an issue with something on an intelligent level then I will be there." Lisa states looking at her brother.

"Inky ws famy" Lily said clapping her hands

"Family will always be there for family and you are a part of this family Lincoln. This is your home just as much as everyone else in the house but just like everyone, you need your own room." Rita said, grabbing the doorknob to the form closet then saying.

* * *

"Lincoln this is your new room." Before opening the door to the room. They see Lincoln walk into his room somewhat hesitant but also with wide eyes. The inside the bedroom is a fresh coat of paint, there is a bed which is made up and has pillows on it, a dresser and desk and on the desk there's a laptop and one of Lori's old phones. The family sees Lincoln looking around the room seemingly in a trance.

"This took almost 2 weeks to get everything prepared and finished but we did it." Rita said she was very happy at how everything turned out.

"Me, Lisa and dad rewired the room and fixed it up." Lana said wrapping her arm around Lisa who struggled to take it off.

"Me and Lucy painted the room. Also Lori gave you her old phone and I downloaded a lot of music for you to listen to." Luna stated.

"I made the bedframe and Lori, mom and dad got the bed, dressers, desk and laptop." Leni said.

"Me, Lynn and Luan took everything out and put it into the attic." Lola said acting cute.

"Don't listen to the princess Lincoln. Me and Luan did most of the hard work." Lynn said looking annoyed at Lola who gave her a glare at the star athlete.

"She is not wrong, I mean Lola has always been scared to get her hands dirty ha ha ha get it!" Luan said, making a joke that made Lola mad.

"Look Luan shut your big…" Before Lola could continue, she is interrupted by their mom.

"Lola, you already have to help your father with cooking for a week, do we need to extend it?" Rita said looking sternly at Lola who shakes her head while looking down.

"We all helped to get this room together. All for you Lincoln. Lincoln?" Rita said looking at Lincoln but she along with everyone else sees Lincoln who looks to be in a trance like state, confusing everyone.

"Just like at the park." Lucy said, getting everybody's attention.

"Just like at the park?" Lori repeats and Lucy nods then explains.

"He was like this at the park. I believe that when Lincoln is like this, he is in deep thought." Lucy states and along with most of her sisters now thinks what Lincoln is thinking about. All but one person who acts before thinking goes to Lincoln and hugs him from behind snapping him out. The family sees Lincoln turn his head to Leni hugging him and giving him a smile.

"So Linky likes your new room. We all like worked really hard to make it nice for you." Leni said with the same cluelessness and cheeriness she always has.

"Oh Linky you want to see something I made you?" Leni asked excitedly then not even waiting for an answer (She wouldn't have got one anyways), she gets up, goes and opens the dresser and pulls out an outfit then shows it to Lincoln. The outfit is an orange polo shirt with a black and white LL on the front and back of the shirt, a pair of blue jeans with black belt.

"I made you your own totes special outfit and you have more clothes that mom, dad and Lori brought in dresser. We really hope you like and love them."

"As Leni said, Lincoln, we did all of this for you. We want to make sure you feel like you're a part of our family. Family love and taking care of each other and we love and care for you."

Lynn Sr said before the family gave Lincoln another group hug. Breaking the hug, the sisters said goodbye and left to give Lincoln his space to enjoy his new room leaving the Loud parents and Lincoln who walks to the bed, puts his hands on the bed before pushing down a few times then sitting down on it.

"Enjoy the room son. When the dinner is done cooking, they'll come get you." Lynn Sr before walking out.

Rita gives Lincoln a smile before saying "We love you." Then walking out of the room, leaving Lincoln in his new room.

* * *

**35 minutes later**

It's now dinner time, the table has been made and the Lynnagna has been taken out of the oven. Lynn Sr puts the Lynnagna in the middle of the table which also had bread rolls before shouting out.

"KIDS DINNER TIME!" Calling out to his kids for dinner, some in the living room and some upstairs and within a minute, all the kids goes into the kitchen, greet the parents before sitting down at the table. Many compliments are said about how good the food looks and smells before Rita and Lynn Sr are about to start serving the food until they notice an empty seat at the table and they both know who it belongs to.

"Where's Lincoln?" Rita asked, getting the attention of her children who noticed the empty seat.

"I'm pretty sure he is still in his room." Lynn said before Lola adding on.

"I didn't see him walk downstairs when dad called for dinner."

"Can someone get Lincoln so he can eat dinner?" Rita said while making the plates. Luna stands up and says she'll do it then she goes upstairs to get her brother. Luna reaches her brother's door and knocks three times before saying through the door.

"Hey Linc! It's Luna, it's dinner time. Everyone is waiting for you so it's time to come downstairs and eat." and waiting at the door. After 35 seconds, the door opens realizing Lincoln who is looking up at Luna.

Luna happily greets her brother telling him that everyone is waiting for him to come downstairs so she went and got him so they can have dinner with him. With that being said and Lincoln closing his bedroom door behind him, the brother and sister duel went downstairs and into the kitchen where they were greeted by the rest of the family. Luna sits between Leni and Luan while Lincoln after being directed by his mom sits between Lynn and Lucy. The parents of 11 children start setting plates of Lynnagna down in front of their kids.

So all the children and adults has their food and the family starts eating their food. The Loud parents and their daughters watch Lincoln's reaction to the food and they see that he seems to be hesitant to start eating his food. Also once again he is in a state of deep thinking.

"What's wrong Lincoln?" Lucy asks, tapping Lincoln's arm, snapping him out of his thought and her brother looks at her then back at his plate.

"You're not hungry?" Lori asked and Lincoln shakes his head no at her.

"So what are you waiting for, dig in." Lana says before stuffing her face with food.

Yeah! The food isn't going to bite! Ha ha ha Get it?" Luan joked which everyone but her father who laughed out loud and Lincoln who just looked down at his plate groaned at.

"Come Lincoln the food is amazing!" Lynn said before eating some of her food. Everyone watches on and encourages Lincoln to eat and after sometime slowly he starts eating.

The family talks about upcoming events and plans that everyone has like Lana and Lynn Sr fixing up vanzila, Rita taking Lily to a playdate, Luna's concert, Lola's beauty pageant, Lori golf game and more. As everyone is talking and having a good time at the dinner table they hear sniffing. The family stops talking and looks towards the sound to see Lincoln with tears in his eyes also them falling down his cheeks and once more is in deep thought. This does concern everyone, seeing Lincoln who expresses emotions less than Lucy is now crying.

No words are exchanged by them as Rita and Lynn Sr both get up to hug their crying 11 year old son who when the hug happens, it breaks him out of his deep thoughts and makes him cry even harder on to his parents before hugging both of them. The sisters soon join their parents hugging and comforting their brother. Soon the hug breaks and slowly everyone sits back. With silents filling the kitchen the sisters finish their dinner and thanks to their parents with some begrudges, they goes upstairs to go to bed leaving their parents in the kitchen with their brother but before doing so the sisters also goes to their brother to comfort him by each sister giving him a hug and wishing him goodnight with sweet dreams.

After he's done eating his food, his parents walk Lincoln to his bedroom and after giving him time to change in his pjs. Once done changing, they come back in the room then give their son a hug who hugs them back before tucking him in bed and just like with their daughters, they wished Lincoln a goodnight before leaving the room.

* * *

**And done with chapter 9.**

**What did you think of the new chapter? I hoped you liked it because things are about to pick up.**

**What would you like to see next? Why was Lincoln crying? What's going to happen next. Keep reading to find out.**

**Please support this story by leaving a review and don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it. but for now**

**I'll see you guys later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, MJW1000 here and welcome to chapter 10 of Taken and Return.**

**Lets see what's going to happen with the Loud family and Lincoln**

**Enjoy the 10th chapter of Taken and return.**

* * *

"Is he coming down?" Asked the worried voice of the mother of 11 children Rita.

"I don't think so. When I knocked on his door and told him breakfast was ready, I got no response so I just said it again before coming back down here." Luan said who was still in her pjs.

"I was hoping he would come downstairs and eat with us." Said Lynn Sr with a slightly disappointed tone in his voice.

"Maybe Linky is like just sleeping." Leni said which Lisa replies by saying "I don't believe that based on the fact that since he has been in the house, our male sibling would always be up before us."

Silents fall in the kitchen until Lynn Sr speaks up.

"Why don't we enjoy our breakfast. I'll bring up a plate of food for Lincoln if he doesn't come out." Family gives a response of agreement so they start eating and it's quite until Rita remembers some.

"Lola if you still need help with you beauty pageant practice, I'll help you" Rita said, getting her daughter's attention.

"Really! Thank mommy! Oh Lori could you also help with practice?" Lola said excitedly.

"Lola why would I help you? I have my own things to do." Lori said, slightly annoyed at her sister.

"Come on Lori! I really need your help! I have to win! Please!" Lola said pleading with her oldest sister.

"Lola, is Lindsey Sweetheart in the pageant this time?" Luna asked her little sister.

"Yes she is and why I need help! I must win this beauty pageant and have to beat her!" Lola said

"Didn't you win the last beauty pageant you were in?" Asked Lynn who has a mouth filled with food digesting her sisters.

"I did but Lindsey was out sick so I could beat her." Lola said very annoyed

"What's your problem with this Lindsey girl anyways?" Lucy said, scaring everyone. After recovering from Lucy scare, Lola was going to answer but her twin beat her to it.

"Because Lola always loses to her and gets really upset about it." Lana said before continuing to eat her breakfast.

"I don't know why but every time she is in one with me, she always wins and I have to finally beat her! So Lori please! You are the best trainer and I really need your help!" Lola said nearly in tears looking at Lori who after a silents, just signs

"Okay I'll help you Lola after breakfast."

"Thank so much Lori!" Lola said, wiping the tears that had not fallen yet away.

After everyone is done eating breakfast, they go do their own things.

* * *

In Luna and Luan's room we see Luna sitting on her beanbag with her guitar in hand and across from her is Lucy who is holding a book.

"Thanks for helping with providing music Luna." Lucy said sitting on Luan's bed who was not in the room.

"Sure no problem Luce but why do you want me to play music? Not that I'm complaining or anything but just curious." Luna said.

"I just think having some calming music could help me with writing so I came to you because who else knows music." Lucy said, making Luna smile at her little sister.

"You came to the right person Luce. So calming music right?" Luna said and Lucy nods, opening her book that has her pen.

"Not really my thing but I got you sis." Luna said before she starts playing a slow and steady rhythm on her guitar. After playing for a minute, Lucy begins to write but after 2 minutes Lucy notices what Luna is playing, it's now starting to sound slightly more aggressive but it's still fine.

After 4 more minutes Lucy is now just watching her sister play full out rock very loudly with head banging motions. Lucy isn't really surprised at this knowing how Luna could get when it comes to music. Finally after a minute Luna stops playing and screams

"THANKS YOU LOUD HOUSE!"

Luna looks at Lucy and realizes what happened.

"Oh Luce. I'm sorry. I was in the moment and got carried away." The rockstar said now slightly feeling bad.

"Sign. Its fine Luna but I'm going to go. See you later." With that Lucy walks out of the room. Luna sits back down on the beanbag when her phone goes off. Luna gets up to get it and see that its her bandmate and crush Sam Sharp.

* * *

In the kitchen Lynn Sr is trying to decide what to make for dinner when Leni comes in.

"Hi Dad." Leni said cheerful as always.

"Hey Leni what shoul..." The Loud father stops what he was about to say when he sees his second oldest daughter's skin very blue.

"Um Leni are you okay?" Lynn Sr asked cautiously.

"I totes feel great. Why?" Leni said oblivious to what her father sees.

"Leni you know your blue right?" Lynn Sr slightly freaking out.

"Dad I'm not sad. Why would I be sad?" Leni said and her dad said before she could say anymore.

"No Leni, you are blue. Look at your hands."

Leni confused does so and her eyes widen and she screams.

"AHHH I'M TURNING BLUE!"

"Leni Calm down." Lynn Sr said repeatedly and soon would be able to calm down Leni. Once calm Lynn Sr asked what happened.

"I don't know. I was coming down to make a smooth and Lisa asked me to drink something that wasn't even like good and after drinking it, I came downstairs and now I'm blue" Leni said and her dad gets up then shouts towards the stairs

"LISA LOUD GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Not too long later Lisa comes downstairs and walks into the kitchen where she sees her father and Leni.

"How can I help you father unit?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa why did you turn your sister blue?" Lynn Sr said.

"Well father unit, I was conducting an experiment and I required a test subject so I chose my second eldest sibling to partake in the experiment." Lisa said with no care in her voice.

"Lisa turn Leni back to normal." The Loud father said while rubbing his forehead.

"Very well father unit. Let go sibling, I have to reduce the effect of the experiment." Lisa said to her sister.

"What?" Leni said she had no idea what Lisa said.

"I'm going to turn you back to how you were before." Lisa said walking away with Leni following behind her.

Lynn Sr shook his head and smiled.

"Never a boring day."

* * *

It's been 5 hours since breakfast and most of the family is in the living room watching tv. Coming downstairs is Lola, Lana Lori and their mother Rita who was holding Lily.

"Hey guys. How was the training?" Luna asked.

"I think it went well. What you think Lola?" Lori said sitting down on the couch next to Leni.

"Yeah it went very well except for when Lori kept going off to talk on the phone in the middle of training." Lola said, somewhat annoyed.

"It was literally my Bobby boo boo bear calling me, I had to." Lori said, defending herself.

"Also Lana, why did you bring Charles in the room?" Lola said to her twins.

"Hey me and Lily was playing with him and he stayed out of your way so no harm was done." Lana said.

"Listen like guys had a better time than me." Lynn said, crossing her arms.

"What happened to you?" Lola asked and Lynn glared at Luan who put a frown mask on her face.

"I asked Luan to help me work and all she did was make annoying and pull stupid pranks."

"You know what Lynn, you really need to Work-out your anger." Luan said laughing and followed by a get it. Everyone but the Loud father laughed at the joke.

* * *

After minutes after this, everyone is sitting on the couch or on the floor watching reruns of dream boats. As they continue to watch tv, the family hears footsteps coming down the stairs at a very slow pace. The parents look at each other than at their daughters and on the final stair is Lincoln with his hair back in his face. The family sees Lincoln standing there before walking into the living room and standing right in front of the family blocking the tv.

"Um good afternoon Lincoln." Rita says surprised to see her son coming downstairs along with the rest of the family.

"So Linc.." Luna couldn't even say what she wanted because Lincoln went into the kitchen and when he comes back quickly to the living room, he's back with one of the chairs from the kitchen pressed over his head. When he puts the chair, he looks at his family, scans them before looking and walking over to where Lola was sitting.

When in front of her, Lincoln looks down at his little sister who looks tense, not really knowing what's happening. Lincoln crouches down, moving his arm towards Lola who tenses up again and closes her eyes but after 5 seconds, she feels something lightly touch her nose. Lola opens her eyes and sees that Lincoln is holding the tv remote in front her, the same remote that was right next to her.

She, along with everyone else looks at Lincoln in confusion as he stands up before walking towards the chair he brought from the kitchen while looking down at the remote. Lincoln sits down on the chair then looks at his family before turning off the tv with the remote which some of the sisters complain about.

Lincoln puts the remote in his lap and watches as some of his sisters either complain about him turning the tv off or others including his parents look at him in confusion. Lincoln looks at everyone sitting on the couch before bringing his fingers towards his mouth and then making a loud whistle that silents everyone.

Lincoln looks at the now quiet family as he moves his hands towards his head and he pulls his hair back now no longer covering his face. The Loud sisters and parents see that Lincoln looks more tired than usual and so that his eyes are red. He puts his arms back into his lap and sits up straight in the chair before giving a long sign.

"Sorry about the interruption everyone,"

Shocked. Everyone was completely shocked to have heard their brother/son speak. For the parents and 5 oldest they have heard Lincoln before but that was before he was kidnapped. For the 5 younger sisters this is the first time hearing their older brother speak.

"but I do have something to say and telling by the looks on your faces, I believe I have all of your attention now."

As Lincoln spoke, the family noticed something. His voice is something you would expect from an 11 year old. Not deep or high pitch, it just falls in the middle but his tone is so different.

It's kind of hard to describe and put into words. His tone as he speaks is almost Lucy or Lisa like in the sense of it being monotone. But in some way his tone is so different from what the parents and 5 oldest daughters.

For them, Lincoln had something about him that could light up a room and that could have been because of his attitude. The way he would speak and talk would reflect that. Lincoln when he was little, he was so cheerful and happy about almost everything and when he came into a room it was very affectionate with the parents always smiling at their son and the 5 oldest sisters giving their little brother a lot of attention. Lincoln would make friends very easily because of the way he was.

But now that is all gone, no cheer and no happiness as he talks. While not as monotone as Lucy or Lisa but with Lincoln, it was still more unsettling from what he was to what he is now.

"Okay son you have our attention but does this have something to do with what happened yesterday?" The father of 11 children asked.

"Well dad I'll answer your question soon and I know all of you have questions of your own just waiting to be answered but before that I feel I need to tell you all something very important and what I say will answer some of your burning questions." Lincoln said to a now confused family.

"I remember that day so clearly. It was such a fun day, we were having fun playing in the park but soon we had to go home. I know mom and dad explained what happened so I'll skip over what you guys know but there's a lot you don't know."

**Flashback**

Lincoln was 5 years old when this happened and he was at the park with his 5 older sisters. Lori who was 11 years old at the time, A 10 year old Leni, Luna who was 9 years old, Luan who was 8 years old at the time and 7 year old Lynn. Also with their mom and dad was Lucy who was 1 soon to be 2 years old.

So everything is happening in the restroom and the Loud brother was getting bored, so he starts looking out the restroom and he sees a girl named Jordan who he knows from school and who he is friends with so I went to talk with her. Lincoln, without his family notice, leaves the restroom.

We see the two 5 years old talk and Jordan has a ball with her so they started playing but as they were playing the ball got away from them. So now Lincoln and Jordan are chasing the ball then they get the ball which is on the other side of the gate, so Lincoln grabs the ball and gives it to Jordan who thanked him. The 2 5 years old are about to start playing but Jordan's mom called her that they were going home so she went to her mom saying goodbye to her friend. Lincoln was about to go back into the restroom where his family but he saw that his shoelaces were untied so he stopped to tie them.

I'm done tying them and turn around to see 3 teenagers standing behind me and the middle one started talking.

"What is some little runt like you do out here all alone?" one of the teenagers said who has short dark brown hair and who has a mark above his right eye.

"I'm not a runt, my name is Lincoln and I was tying my shoe lacy and now I am about to go home with my sisters." Lincoln said non worryingly as he saw nothing wrong with answering a question.

"Hey kid, how about we help to get you there? All you have to do is come with us." said a different teenager who has dirty blonde hair which is pulled back and he was also wearing fingerless gloves.

"No thanks, I know where my sisters are, so I don't need help." Lincoln said kindly rejecting the random boy's offer. The Loud boy started to walk back to the inside of the park but a hand was placed on his shoulder, making the boy stop and now start getting nervous.

Then the boys walked closer to the small child but when that happened, it made Lincoln's blood turn cold and now he was scared. One of the boys who has a bald head and some facial hair made him turn around to face them and said in a deep and intimidating voice.

"Look freak, we don't care about your sisters. We asked you to come with us and sadly for you snow white you do not have much of a choice in the matter."

Lincoln was frozen in fear for a bit but he snapped out of it then he heard people calling his name. First being confused but then realizing it was his family calling and tried to leave to go to his family but the teen with brown hair punched the boy in the gut shocking him and knocking the wind out of him.

"Hey Michael pick the little bastard up, Tyler make sure the kid doesn't do anything stupid." one of the teens said first pointing to Michael who has blonde hair and then pointing to the guy with a bald head who is named Tyler.

"Whatever Johnathan" said Tyler as Michael walked towards the fallen child and picked him up but Lincoln was struggling and was trying to fight back and he had to think fast so stuck his thumb into Michael's eye. Michael screamed in pain and he dropped him and Lincoln was going run but then Tyler and Johnathan grabbed him and Tyler covered the Loud boy's mouth while Johnny punched him in the gut.

Michael had recovered from what Lincoln did and he was mad. Soon all the teenagers were beating up Lincoln. They were punched and kicked him in his face and in his stomach. All the boy could feel was pain and him screaming in pain every time the teenagers would hit him.

The teens stopped the beatdown and Lincoln now on the ground crying in pain and then Michael and Evan came and picked him up by his shirt and held his arms back as Johnathan walked to him and had one final message.

"YOU (Punch) ARE (Punch) NOTHING (Punch) MORE (Punch) THAN (Punch) A (Punch) FREAK (Punch) AND (Punch) A (Punch) WASTE (Punch) OF (Punch) SPACE!" Every word he would scream at the boy came a punch to his face. After the teens were done beating Lincoln up, one of the teens picked up him who was basically out cold and the 3 teenagers started to take the child to their van that was not far away from the park.

Lincoln was so hurt that he couldn't even move his arms, no less couldn't even fight back. The 3 teenagers beat him down, leaving him with a black eye, bruised nose, a bloody lip, bruises all over his face and body and a chipped tooth.

"Hey Johnathan do you think we have a good puppet out of his kid?" Asked Michael and judging by his voice, he seemed proud at what they just did.

"Yup I know we have a good one." Johnathan responded to the question that his friend and partner in crime had.

"It's funny I mean look at the kid. He has white hair, how people you know who are not in their 50s have white hair. Talking about a unique look with that white hair. What a freak." Johnathan said in a mocking tone.

"If we train the kid right then if we want, we could make some serious money." Tyler said in a dark and serious tone.

Now the teens were laughing and joking about how the Loud brother should say goodbye to his old life and there was nothing he could do and the teens were about to put him into the van but then they all heard a man screaming at them to put his son down and running towards them but before he could get any closer, the teenagers got into the van with the beaten loud boy and got away.

* * *

**Present**

"So that's how I was kidnapped." Lincoln said, as the family is in complete silence. Shocked at what Lincoln just told them. That the teens beat him up, that teens kidnapped him and all the while the family were looking for him. This upset many family members to know what happened to Lincoln.

"Lincoln I don't know what to say." Rita said in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you and that day must be so hard to relive." Lynn Sr states and his son looks at him.

"Mom. Dad. That day is not hard to remember. That day was an example of my life for the next 5 years. That day was only the beginning of my hell on earth."

* * *

**And done with chapter 10.**

**What did you think of the new chapter?**

**What would you like to see next? What else Lincoln is going to say? What's going to happen next. Keep reading to find out.**

**Please support this story by leaving a review and don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it. but for now**

**I'll see you guys later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, MJW1000 here and welcome to chapter 11 of Taken and Return.**

**Sorry for the long wait but from now on, I will be posting at least 3 chapters per month rather than once a month. **

**But for now please enjoy the 11th chapter of Taken and return.**

* * *

The family just looks at the Loud boy in silence and confusion before Luna states "Lincoln what are you talking about?"

Lincoln looks at his music loving sister and then to the rest of the family before he saying

"Luna, what I was talking about was my new life underneath the ones who took my old one. The people who took me made it clear from day one that they just expected me to be perfect at everything they wanted but if I wasn't their standard of perfection, I was punished."

This alarmed and concerned the family of the solo brother/son.

"The people who kidnapped you were punished for not being what they wanted." Lana asked her brother who nodded his head.

"That's literally insane." Lori said, as she was clearly upset at what her brother said.

"Who do those jerks think they are?" Lynn said.

"What do you mean by punish? Like they took something away from you." Leni said. After the question was asked, Lincoln thought for a bit before saying.

"Those people took a lot from me and it all started on the first day with them."

* * *

**6 years ago**

* * *

We are no longer in Royal Woods but are now in the town Ferndale and we see a van. The van is parked in front of a small abandoned house after being on the road for almost 2 hours, the house has been slightly cleaned up and it has 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a basement, an attic and a kitchen.

inside of the house is a 6 year old beaten up Lincoln Loud who after being unconscious for the whole ride is now awake and scared. In the same room with the Loud boy are the 3 teenagers who beat him then kidnapped him. The room they are in is about the size of an closet with an thin messed up looking mattress

"Where am I?" Asked the hurt 6 year old who was leaning on the wall while sitting on the floor looking up at the 3 teens who kidnapped him alone with 2 more people both standing next to the other teens, 1 teenage and 1 grown women.

"Listen up boy" Micheal said ignoring Lincoln's question. "We're only going to say this once so you better listen clearly. You better listen to what we're going to say kid if you don't, there's going to be problems so boy you don't want any problems, you'll do what we say." The blond hair teenager said to the boy Who was now very confused.

"I don't know what you mean! I want my Mommy and Daddy! I want to go home!" Said the child who has tears in his eyes but his words was not what the teenagers wanted to hear

"Listen you little runt!" shouted Johnathan "You aren't going back to your old home. This is your new home whether you like it or not So you better get used to it, now back to what I was saying."

"In this house there's going to be rules and you have to follow if you don't follow these rules you will be in a lot of trouble."

As Jonathan was about to continue talking, the white hair child exclaimed

"I don't want to be in trouble!"

The five teens look at each other then nod at each other. The bald teenager Tyler walked up to Lincoln who had tears in his eyes and was looking up at the teen before stopping in front of him and then very quickly slapping him across the face causing Lincoln to fall to his side and cry from the shock and pain of the slap. Tyler while picking up Lincoln by his hair tells him to shut up while shaking him and after some time he stops crying so Tyler makes him face the other teens.

One of the unknown women who had short light brown hair started walking towards Tyler who was still holding Lincoln by his hair.

"Your name is Lincoln right? Well I am Katie and you've got a lot to learn. Rule number 1: do not talk unless we say, so that slap was one of many and I do mean many punishments we can and will give you if you ever disobey any of us."

"Rule number two you will listen and do what we say without any question." She said as she crouched down and pitched Lincoln's cheeks.

"I think it's about time we introduce ourselves to you. As I already told you I'm Katie and from now on, I will be your teacher. the bald guy who's holding you that's Tyler and as you know it's not a smart idea to get on his bad side. You don't want to mess with any of us but he is one another level. Tyler you can put the kid down."

With that said Tyler just dropped Lincoln on the floor without a care in the world right on his butt and before Lincoln can even do anything

"Hurry and get up now!" He is told to stand up by one of the other teens, Micheal. Lincoln just looks at him before getting a hard punch in the gut by Michael then being screamed at to get up. Once that happened, Lincoln slowly started getting up mainly due to the pain going through his body after the beating at the park and the punch by Michael. Now standing and looking up at the teens in fear, Katie Continued Introducing everyone to the scared child.

"The one with blond hair is Michael. Michael has a special role for you and let's just say, if you don't meet his expectations it's not going to be fun for you."

"Johnathan is the one with dark blonde hair and I'm pretty sure you already met him earlier." Katie said laughing to herself.

"And finally the long black head woman is Michelle and quick little fact for you Lincoln, Michelle was the one who drove you here. Also she's kind of the mastermind behind us getting you, so that's pretty cool."

When Kate was done talking and Introducing everyone to the white hair child, the rest of the teenagers walked to her side and Michelle stood in front of all of them. She looked down at the solo Loud brother with a menacing grin across her face before saying.

"So can you must be wondering why we brought you here and it's pretty simple, The reason why you're here is to serve us, you're here to clean, you're here to cook, you're here to do everything we say and kid we expect the best. We expect you to be perfect, to reach our standards because you work for us." Michelle looks at the others before then says

"Johnathan you could go first. See how smart this kid is." She said as she along with Tyler, Kate and Michael left the room, leaving a hurt and beat up Lincoln with Johnathan who looked down at the boy.

Lincoln learned through out the day what everyone was doing.

* * *

First Johnathan according to Johnathan himself, he was the smart one and he was in charged of teacher Lincoln his education. Jonathan made Lincoln study on the laptop for an hour before returning to the room and testing him on the things that were on the laptop. When he got something wrong or he took too long to answer the question, he got hit and berated for being stupid.

Next was Tyler, Tyler was the muscle of the group and he was tasked with training Lincoln because according to the group, they didn't need no "lazy fat ass kid in their house" so Tyler train him. Tyler had a dictator type of style when it came to Lincoln doing exercises. Every time he complain that he couldn't do something or he would fail to do a exercise like a push-up or a situp or when he couldn't lift a 25 pound Dumbbell, he got beat. He was hit with a belt and he was screamed at and practically abused when he failing.

Kate was next and she was tasked with making Lincoln clean up the house. Lincoln would sometimes help wipe down the table for dinner at the loud house so it seems simple enough but if anything wasn't done right, he was screamed at and verbally abused by Kate.

Next was Michael and he was tasked with teaching Lincoln how to cook. When it came to cooking, he along with everyone else expected him to know a lot but when he didn't know how to make sausage, he got mad and once again verbally and also this time physically abused him by smacking the boy in the face and leaving marks and bruises across his body.

Last was Michelle and she really just watched over Lincoln and everyone else as she was the oldest and in charge, so she controlled the house. She along with everyone else ordered Lincoln around throughout the day, making him clean up the house, making him get drinks for them like beer and soda, making him cook for them and more. when he did anything wrong, Lincoln was punished. When he got the wrong beer, he got punished. When the walls were not clean, Lincoln got punished. When the basement which no one told Lincoln about was not cleaned, he got punished.

This went on throughout the day until night time. By the end of the day the loud boy was tired, hurt and hungry because when he didn't do something right, not only did he get beat but he also was not be allowed to eat or sit down. They make him sit at the table and watch them eat and after they eat, they allowed him the scraps and made him eat last. he wanted to go to sleep, he didn't want to be here anymore. He want to see his family, his mom, his dad and his big sisters. he wanted to go home but he couldn't because this was his new life.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

"Ever since that first day my life has been dictated by others, my life has been hell. Every day it was the same thing they would try to teach me something new but when I didn't know it did you get mad. They wanted me to be More intelligent but they didn't have the patience to teach me anything. I had no choice in anything that I did, every decision was made for me without my approval, everything I had to do was for others." Lincoln said.

"Oh my God that's absolutely terrible" Luna said.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you" Said The Grease Monkey of the family Lana.

"Wait, what do you mean by everything you had to do, was for others?" Lucy said, scaring everyone but Lincoln who looked at her before saying.

"They made me do so many things for them. They wanted me to clean the house, the whole house by myself. The kitchen, the bathrooms, the living room and all the bedrooms. At first I would complain, I don't want to clean up, I didn't make the mess, why do I have to do it but After a few beatings and punishments I gave in every time they would ask let me correct myself every time and they would tell me to clean up I would do it but that was never good enough. They expected me to clean everything, They expected me to do everything right and if it wasn't right by their standards I was punished. if a bed was made up in one of their rooms I was punished. If a dish had a little bit of soap in it, I must punish, If the house wasn't clean by the time they wanted it to be, I was punished."

Saying that, the Loud parents and sisters were even more concern about their brother/son.

"They made me cook, first they taught me the basics of cooking then somehow they expected me to know everything. They wanted me to understand how to cook everything that they wanted. They made sure to put pressure on me to cook to their standards. They expected so much from me and if I didn't Exceed the expectations I was punished. If they didn't like the food I made they would throw the food at me, they would spit the food at me, they would tell me that my food is terrible and that they hated the food. They would force me to remake it and make it better."

That part hits Lynn Loud senior personally because he's seen his son cook and he believes he's very good and the fact that those people put him down so much when he was and still kind of little kid really just pisses him off.

"Well son if it makes you feel any better I think you are a fantastic little chef and I think those stupid kids we're just trying to hurt you." Lynn Sr said trying to cheer up his son and his wife just smiled at him.

"That's nice of you to say." Lincoln said before quickly stating.

"They would also put a computer in front of me and have me do lessons and then they would test me if I knew everything and even if I got one question wrong I would have been punished not knowing High School in college-level mathematics or science. Imagine that, a child not even 10 years old, getting beat with a belt, getting punched and getting kicked in the face and stomach, getting hit with broom sticks and getting stuff thrown at him being called stupid and useless all because that child didn't know something college level work." Lincoln said.

So they just made you do all of that work that's literally insane." Lori said completely in shock along with the rest of her family at everything that they're brother/son was saying.

"What kind of sick human being would do that to a child?" The loud mom said disgusted at the thought of her own son getting hurt and beaten by these people who kidnapped him.

"How could anyone like beat a little kid like that? What's wrong with those people. These people are totes so mean." Leni said clearly sad at her little brother getting hurt.

"Excuse me elder male sibling but I'm curious about something. Sometime ago I gave you a series of quizzes and you passed all of them with very impressive marks for someone your age. Are those marks a result of you being forced against your will to learn the work of the one who abducted you?"

The Loud family looked at the genius in shock and for most were annoyed at her for asking that question.

"Really Lisa!" Leni said upset at Lisa.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Luan said after Leni towards Lisa.

"Why would you even ask that Einstein?" Lynn said but before anybody can say anything else Lincoln steps in and says

"Its fine everyone, Lisa is just curious just like all of you. She just shows her curious differently and Lisa your will be answer to do time, I just have more to say Okay."

"That's fine male sibling." Lisa say and after she done, Lola says

"Did they help with the work. Mommy and daddy help us with our school work." Lincoln looks at the beauty pageant child before stating.

"That was going to be my next point Lola." Lincoln pause then he continues on by saying.

"And it wasn't like they sat there and watched me do it. They forced it on me and did not even help me or critique me. All they did was punished me for not knowing or understanding things that a child should not understand at my age. They would make me do all of their work because 2 of them were in college and 1 was in high school and because they were too lazy to do the work for themselves, they got me a child to do it for them and if they didn't get the grade that they wanted some reason I'm punished."

"Sweetie that is crazy. Those people should not have expected you to know something so complicated." Rita say and Lincoln looks at his mother before saying.

"Yeah, I think the same thing. Somehow those people expected me to know something so quickly but when I didn't know what they wanted to know, I was still punished. I was punished for not knowing calculus, I was punished for not knowing all 50 states that one time, I was punished for not knowing how to spell certain words.

They wanted and expected me to do every single thing and they made sure to hammer that into my head. They made sure I got the point very clearly and very painfully I may add that they were in charge of me and that they controlled me." Lincoln paused before going on with.

"After many beatings and many punishments, I realized something disturbing if I wanted the physical pain to stop, I would have to learn as much as I could, so I did. I force myself to learn. If they wanted me to know their level of education then I force myself to learn their level of Education. If they wanted me to cook for them then I force myself to learn how to cook. If they wanted me to be stronger then I would be stronger. If they wanted me to know anything at their cold heart desire then I force myself to do everything that they wanted me to know and more. To answer your question Lisa, that's why I learn everything I know, not just because I was physically forced to do so. Not just because I had too to learn to not be hurt and punished but because I had too to learn because overtime, I wanted to learn. For my own benefit, my own future and my life."

"After 3 years of the same old thing, everything became numb. All the beatings became numb, all the punishments became numb, the name calling became numb."

The family looked concern at what Lincoln just said but before anyone said anything, Lincoln continue to talk.

"I stopped talking and fighting back after a while. I started acting like the way they wanted me to act. They would always tell me to shut my mouth and to shut up so that's what I did. I wouldn't say anything When they told me to do things, I would just do what they wanted. When they would wake me up by screaming at me or banging the closet door, I would just take it and start my day. If they wanted me to clean their clothes, I would do it. If they wanted me to clean, I would do it. If they wanted me to cook, I would do it and everytime I would do it the best could.

Overtime I became emotionless because that's what they wanted. I was always on the high alert because they wanted so much out of me. They wanted so much from me that I had to be on high alert all the time. I had to be focused all the time. It didn't matter if I was sick, it didn't matter if I was hurt, I was always on high alert making sure that I was not punished. When they would jump at me trying to scare me or pull a prank, I would not be scared by them because not only was I always focus but also I had not more fear in me. I was on high alert to make sure I was always at their active standard. That I was always at their level of perfection.

I stopped caring about my appearance because they didn't care about my appearance so why should I care, so I grew my hair but over time I like it. A small part of that was because I could cover my face. I could hide my emotion. Always being called ugly and to hide my face so I hide my face from them.

"Is that why your hair was all over your face it was to hide to self from those people?" The Loud mother said.

"Yes but as I said, it was a small part of why I grew my hair. The main reason was because I had control over it. Those people didn't care about my appearance, they control so much of my life but they didn't control that then I saw an opportunity for a small sample of freedom, I took it. So when I grew my hair out and they didn't care I'd continued to grow it out and I took it to a positive for myself and control. Slowly just like everything else."

"Really though just like with my hair, I truly didn't change for them, saying it for them was an excuse I made to be safe but I changed for when the time that would come in the future. Even with that, along with my changes, things were still the same until one day. Over a year ago I realized something important, the time had come. While I was growing stronger and faster I saw that they we're getting weaker and weaker. When I realized this, I continued to get stronger, faster and improving myself and slowly waited for the right time to make my escape. I needed more then just strength to escape so I make plans about my escape, gathering all the data I know about those people. I became a man with a plan and I planned and plotted my escape. I had to be Over one year later, after waiting, planning and screaming, I executed the plan and I became free. Now I'm here."

"There is a reason why I'm saying this now. There's a reason why I decided to finally speak up. For the past few years I never felt love, I never felt like anybody truly cared about me. They made to believe that I was unlovable, that nobody would ever care about me that they were the best for me, that they were the best I was ever going to get so then I came back home,"

The Loud family saw Lincoln stop mid-sentence and watch tears forming in his eyes.

"I was scared, I was scared that my own family would reject me, my own family would not care about me just like they didn't care about me. So when I reach this house so many things were going through my mind come out turning away and never returned it but I'm glad I didn't do that and it was thanks to Charlies, you Lana and you mom."

The family was now confused None more than the animal lover herself Lana.

"What did me and Charlies do?"

"A quick fact about me I also love animals sometimes when I went to be on the laptop learning my education I would look at animal pics and videos. So when I saw Charles I got really excited because I never had a dog before and he was barking and running around me so I got his attention, I petted him and pick him up but when I saw you run out Lana and the family running behind you as well I saw something that I haven't seen in a long time. Love and care.

You run out to save your dog from a basic stranger and the family was right behind making sure you and Charles were okay. Seeing that give me a little bit of fate but I was still so worried about everything but when I saw your reactions to me, it made me feel special. And when you hug me mom, I felt loved and cared for and I wanted to hug you back, I really did. I saw the emotion, the pain that you along with everyone else was going through but I couldn't. I couldn't because I didn't want to let out my emotions. Everytime I would let out my emotions, I would get hurt so I kept them in. Even with me keeping my emotions in, I was still welcomed back with open arms and lots of love. I wanted to know if the love was real so weeks went by and the love was still there."

Everyone listen to Lincoln pour his heart out to them and it was very emotional for some.

"I tried so hard to keep my emotions inside but overtime slowly, you guys broke me. When I guys were taking me upstairs and towards the closet, I got scare. I was scared because I thought I was going to be thrown in the darkness once again but when you guys opened the door and shown me my new bedroom, all fear was replaced with shock but weirdly in a good way.

When Luna got me for dinner and I saw a family sitting a table, eating and loving each other. I realized that this was my family and I finally let my emotions out. At that moment I felt at home."

Lincoln said letting the tears fall down his cheeks and the family all goes to him and gives a group hug to comfort the child who hugs back. The hugs breaks and Lincoln and some of the Loud wipe the tears from their eyes. Lincoln looks at his family and gives a smile before saying

"Thank you all for loving me."

* * *

**And done with chapter 11.**

**What did you think of the new chapter?**

**What would you like to see next? What going to happen next now that the family knows what Lincoln went through while kidnapped? Keep reading to find out.**

**Also I should mention, there more things about Lincoln's past that will come up in future chapter.**

**Please support this story by leaving a review and don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it. but for now**

**I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
